Viceversa
by Lore Stewart
Summary: AU/HUMANOS.-¡TU! Bruja devuélveme mi cuerpo-,-¿Ed...Edward?-pregunte, No no, Orlando Bloom-respondió sarcástico.¿Como reaccionarias si despertaras en el cuerpo de tu enemigo y ese fuera Edward Cullen?.Ooc.
1. Prologo

_**Another point of view**_

Prologo

Era un 18 de mayo lluvioso, en el asilo de Forks dos viejitas platicaban gustosos de sus nietos, Marie presumía las calificaciones de su preciosa nieta Isabella mientras que Elizabeth les contaba acerca de los juegos de futbol americano que el equipo dirigido por su nieto Edward había ganado.

Esa noche Marie y Elizabeth se quedaron hasta tarde despiertas platicando de su familia, amabas extrañaban a su familia pero por su edad ya avanzaban pensaban que lo mejor era estar en ese asilo además si no estuvieran ahí nunca se hubieran conocido y por lo tanto no serian buenas amigas.

−Elizabeth, te he platicado que mi nieta entrara en Harvard−

−Si Marie, y yo te dije que Edward se irá en Londres a estudiar Medicina−

−Si Eli, confió en que nuestros pequeños lograran lo que se propongan−

En realidad sus nietos aun tenían 10 años pero eso no era un problema para el sueño del futuro que sus nietos querían.

Las señoras siguieron tejiendo hasta que sus ojos poco a poco se cansaban mas, Elizabeth se fue a su cuarto mientras que Marie se quedo un rato más en la sala cuando le dio sueño partió hasta su cuarto. Ambas durmieron orgullosas de haber terminado su día pacíficamente.

En la hora de desayuno todos estaban platicando muy alegres, la Srita Mariana les estaba sirviendo hot cakes a los señores mientras que el joven Patric platicaba con las señoras. Después de un rato ambos jóvenes dejaron que todos salieran al patio aprovechando el sol que rara vez aparecía en Forks.

−Marie, tengo miedo−susurro Elizabeth tocándose el corazón.

−Eli respira iré por Patric−Marie fue con Patric pero no lo encontraba, entonces le pidió ayuda a Mariana y cuando fueron donde estaba Elizabeth la encontraron inconsciente.

Paso alrededor de una semana en que todos en el asilo estaban preocupados por la salud de Elizabeth mas su amiga Marie, una semana después Elizabeth había muerto, esa noche Marie le prometió que la vería pronto y volverían a jugar póker y ella perdería. A los pocos días el asilo completo sentía la falta de diversión que Elizabeth mostraba y también extrañaba la tranquilidad e inteligencia de Marie pues ella había muerto poco después de su amiga Elizabeth.

…

Los años pasaron como cualquiera excepto para algunas personas.

Para Isabella Swan la chica educada e inteligente era otro horrible año de estudio pero valdría la pena siempre y cuando entrara a Harvard porque entonces ella habría cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a su abuelita Marie, seguir su sueño y más que nada librarse de su padres.

−Edward podrías quitarte−Isabella le exigió al chico que miraba con recelo.

−se dice con permiso _chica educada_−

−Oh, perdón pensé que no conocías los modales−contesto mordazmente.

−Graciosa-murmuro el chico sarcásticamente, haciéndose un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, ella sonrió satisfecha y se sentó en su lugar habitual, la primera fila. Mientras que el tomaba asiento en las últimas filas.

Edward Cullen, el típico galán de la preparatoria, el inicio de otro año lo hacía sentir agobiado no quería que las chicas lo persiguieran o que el entrenador lo presionara para esforzarse en ser el mejor, él no quería ser el mejor solo quería ser él, como le decía su abuelita Elizabeth "Se tu mismo y llegaras lejos".

_Mientras que en algún lugar del magnífico cielo…_

−_Marie tu nieta es muy terca como tu_

−_pues tu nieto es muy mal educado_

_Ambas abuelitas discutían entre sí que los ángeles se empezaban a preocupar._

−_Señoras, ambos nietos son tercos y no se saben respetar__murmuro uno de los ángeles que había estado ahí casi trescientos años._

_Las sonrisas de las abuelitas aparecieron__ambos son como almas gemelas__opino Elizabeth._

−_Se verían lindos juntos__la apoyo Marie._

−_Tal vez solo les hace falta comprenderse el uno al otro__opino el Ángel._

−_Nos ayudaría a unirlos__le pregunto Elizabeth al ángel._

−_Lo siento Elizabeth eso no es algo que este en mis manos, ellos mismos se tienen que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos__−murmuro el ángel._

−_pero...podría ayudarnos un poco de ayuda no hace daño−Marie sonrió ante esa posibilidad._

−_Tal vez podría hacerlo... ¿Pero cómo?-los tres se quedaron pensando un poco hasta que a Marie se le ocurrió una idea._

−_Haciendo que se comprendan el uno al otro−respondió Marie, al principio no era una idea brillante pero con las travesuras de Elizabeth y la experiencia del ángel habían logrado moldear una idea perfecta algo loca pero perfecta._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ya se que diran esa loca no tiene nada que hacer :)pero calma seguire con Smile.<em>**

**_ojala les agrade esta idea que estoy teniendo y si no haganmelo saber para no continuar la historia._**

**_ojala que estén teniendo un lindo día._**


	2. Anillos

Capitulo uno: Anillos

**EdwardPOV**

− ¿Entonces te veo al rato?-

−Tal vez Marlene, tengo que irme−le di un beso a la morena en la mejilla.

Suspiró y me sonrió coquetamente. Pobre.

Camine hasta el gimnasio, cuando el entrenador Jerry me vio su sonrisa se formo en su rosto.

− ¡Pero ya llego mi estrella!- fruncí mi frente, no me gustaba que dijera eso yo era bueno como todos los del equipo no era justo que solo me apremiara a mí.

−Buenos días entrenador−

−Edward llegas algo tarde, ve a cambiarte para que empecemos−asentí y me dirigí a las duchas, me cambie y salí a la cancha.

Estuvimos todos los del equipo entrenando por casi una hora, se acercaban las semifinales estatales y ahí estarían jueces que escogerían a los mejores deportistas para darles una beca, en realidad no quería la beca pero no estaba de mal tenerla ya que era válida en cualquier Universidad incluso la de Londres donde yo quería estudiar medicina como mi padre.

− ¡Muy bien equipo! Ya pueden marcharse− El entrenador estaba muy histérico por la disciplina del equipo, era mejor comportarse o estarías fuera.

Mi amigo Jasper me miro acusatoriamente.

− ¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunte.

− ¿No tenias una cita con Jessica? -Asentí − ¿y porque le prometiste a Marlene 'tal vez verla a esa hora'?− Bufe, me chocaba que Jasper me recordara mi agenda.

−Le dije a Marlene que tal vez la viera a esa hora, no me perderé por nada salir con Jessica es muy difícil conseguir salir con ella−objete.

−Si Tanya se entera de eso terminara contigo−

−No, antes terminare yo con ella−Dije con mi sonrisa torcida y deslumbrante el solo rodó los ojos.

−Como digas−Caminamos hasta el comedor de alumnos y nos sentamos en la mesa de los populares, la verdad no tenía nada de especial era una simple mesa pero aun así muchos venderían su vida para sentarse en ella.

Cuando sonó la campana me encontré con Jessica en el pasillo, me mando un beso en el aire y yo hice como si la cachara y me la puse en la mejilla, le guiñe en ojo y me fui hasta mi siguiente clase, mí infierno personal 'literatura', siempre me sentaba al final para poder dormir.

−Me harías el favor de quitarte−me exigió Swan, Bella Swan.

−Si señora−fingí un saludo de soldado, eso pareció enojarla, lo acepto molestarla era genial y satisfactorio.

−quítate−me empujo para entrar, ¿Si podría hacer eso siempre, porque siempre teníamos que pelearnos para que entrara al salón? , Oh claro a ella igual le encantaba pelear conmigo. Eso era nuestro pasatiempo.

−joven Cullen siéntese−Me regaño la Srita Mercedes que de señorita no tenía nada.

Asentí y me senté en la última fila, pude ver la sonrisa burlona de Swan le mande un beso al aire y sonreí, ella hizo cara de asco y se volteo hacia la pizarra.

La clase era tan aburrida que yo era el único que prestaba atención cada 10 minutos claro que eso me adormecía como una nana además de que no entendía nada del romanticismo, el modernismo y cada cosa que la 'Srita' explicaba.

−Mañana habrá una excursión al museo, Alice les dará los permisos por favor tráiganmelos firmados mañana o no irán−

La pequeña Alice, amiga de Swan me tiro el permiso en la cara, se lo pase por esta vez, pero dentro de una semana ella sería mi cita de 6 a 8.

Cuando acabaron las clases tuve que pasar a buscar a Emmett en la Universidad que estaba a unas calles porque al muy tonto se le ocurrió que como su Jeep es todo terreno podría pasar por un árbol que tenía en su camino.

−Edward deberías de escuchar reggaetón y no esa basura−Se quejo

−no es basura, es música clásica y como estas en mi Volvo la escucharas−

Me saco su lengua infantilmente, y bueno es que él era mi hermano mayor.

− ¿Cómo les fue chicos?-mi mama nos dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonreí tenuemente.

−Me fue bien aunque casi me duermo en literatura−me sonrió, raro debería de enojarse pero creo que ya se había acostumbrado.

−Pues qué bueno que no lo hiciste−suspiro− ¿Y qué tal tu día Emmett?

−Bien, hoy solo estuve una hora en detención−murmuro mi hermano sonriendo inocentemente, rodee los ojos.

−Bueno al menos no fue durante medio día como ayer−susurro mi mama, me agradaba como era ella, aun que nosotros fuéramos rebeldes, indisciplinados siempre nos apoyaba y quería que hiciéramos las cosas bien.

−mama saldré dentro de dos horas−le avise.

−Los chicos de ahora no te piten permiso−murmuro 'enojada'.

− ¿Puedo ir?-sonreí angelicalmente mi madre asintió y le di un beso antes de subir a mi habitación, el único lugar donde era yo mismo y no me importaba que la gente dijera de mi.

Dos horas después estaba manejando hacia la casa de Jessica Stanley, de seguro sería divertido porque creo que Jessica tendrá un vestido corto y su cara MUY maquillada, Después iría a la casa de Marlene y le pediría disculpas por "retrasarme" la llevaría al cine e intentaría besarme y llegar a algo mas pero sutilmente yo la pararía y después la llevaría a su casa. ¡OH con las que tendía que salir para mantener mi dignidad en pie!

**BellaPOV**

Le gane al despertador...de nuevo.

−Buenos días Sr. Botas−le hice unos mimos a mi gato, patético.

Me duche y me vestí.

−Buenos días mama−la salude estaba en la cocina intentando cocinar, cocinar era algo que no se le daba bien por eso mismo había contratado una cocinera, pero hoy era su día libre algo que bien le hacía falta.

−Buenos días Isabella−mi madre era la única que me decía así puesto que todos me llamaban bella y así me gustaba.

−Buenos días princesa−mi padre se sentó a mi lado.

−He cocinado huevos fritos ojala que les guste−menciono mi madre alegremente, hice una mueca puesto que no parecían huevos fritos.

−Se ve apetitoso, pero si no me voy llegare tarde−me excusé.

− ¡Pero hija tienes que desayunar!-me regaño mi madre.

−déjala o llegar tarde –le sonreí agradecida a mi padre.

Gracias a dios me salve de la comida de mi madre.

Llegue más temprano de lo habitual a la preparatoria, hoy era uno de esos pocos días en que salían los rayos del sol y por eso mismo la gente parecía estar buscando el lugar más soleado para pararse ahí.

− ¡Hola Bella!- la voz cantarina de mi amiga me hizo observarla.

−Hola Alice, ¿Entusiasmada?

− ¡Mucho! Hace mucho que no voy en el museo...desde que era niña−murmuro pensativa.

− ¡Alice recoge los permisos!-grito la señorita mercedes, Alice bufo por ser como la asistente de la profesora de literatura, le di mi permiso y desapareció para ir por los otros.

A lo lejos venia Tanya, la capitana de las porristas seguida de sus leales y presumidas amigas Lauren, Irina y Rosalie, ellas eran las típicas populares que tiene la preparatoria, las más hermosas, las mas presumidas y las de peor fama por ser 'fáciles'.

Atrás llegaron sus chicos...el idiota de Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale y Royce King .todos ellos pertenecientes al equipo de Futbol Americano "The Vampires", unos completos cretinos, egocéntricos y presumidos.

−Para vivir en un pequeño pueblo este es el museo más grande que hay en el mundo−apunto Alice aun con la quijada en el piso.

Alice tenía mucha razón esto no parecía un museo era más enorme incluso podría confundirse con una reserva pero aun así no se acercaba ni tantito a La Push.

−Para conocer el lugar harán parejas y se les dará una motoneta−empezó a decir el encargado del Museo.

¡Genial! Podría estar con Alice y no con todos los demás que solo estaban conmigo en trabajos escolares para obtener una nota alta.

−Ni se molesten en hacer equipos, en esta lista están sus parejas.

−La odio−murmuro Alice claramente molesta nos acercamos para ver la lista.

Todos estaban buscando su pareja según la listo solo espero que me toque con Alice.

−Me toco con Jasper Hale−me dijo molesta.

Mire al chico que buscaba algo...hasta que dio con ello, exactamente mi amiga.

−Oh, vamos no puede ser tan malo, el me cae bien.

Jasper Hale era al menos más respetuoso con las mujeres que sus otros amigos y a veces hacíamos equipo en Informática donde él sabía mucho y yo casi nada a cambio yo lo ayudaba con Gramática, pero nadie lo sabía.

−¿A si que me toco contigo?-El chico le sonrió a mi amiga una sonrisa sincera pero cuando Alice quería podía ser muy huraña.

−Por desgracia.

Los deje a solas mientras discutían y me fui a ver con quien quede.

Mis dedos viajaron por mi nombre y a la línea que estaba al lado derecho que decía… ¡Rayos! Mi vida apesta.

−Creo que seremos pareja−dijo con su singular voz aterciopelada. Como odiaba a Edward Cullen.

−Ni de loca.

−A mí tampoco me agradas princesa pero no te queda de otra.

Por desgracias ese pedazo de idiota tenía razón, suspiré pesadamente y lo mire desafiante.

Nos dieron una motoneta roja obviamente él lo manejaría porque yo era un desastre con las dieron instrucciones de lo que deberíamos y no deberíamos hacer.

−Sube.

No quería pelear tan temprano además mientras más rápido acabara este paseo más rápido me alejaría de él.

Nuestra primera parada fue enfrente de un dios azteca llamado TLALOC y era el dios de la lluvia y aquí tenía que estar en Forks el lugar más lluvioso del estado de Washington. Después pasamos por un pasillo de almendras que nos llevaron a otros dioses.

−Esto es aburrido−Murmuro Edward fastidiado.

Por muy mal que me caía el tenía razón, pelear con él era lo único divertido que podríamos hacer juntos.

**EdwardPOV**

Venia concentrado en el camino que no me di cuenta que todo este tiempo he estado con Bella Swan sin pelear por al menos una hora, wow un gran reto.

−Podrías detenerte.

Me pidió, rodee los ojos y apague la motoneta.

−¿Estás bien?-no era como si me importara pero bueno mi madre me ha enseñado a ser un caballero...

−Eso creo−respondió−ya puedes arrancar de nuevo.

Hice lo que la muchacha dijo pero la motoneta no arrancaba, ¡Diablos!

−No, no, no−me queje

− ¿Qué ocurre?-

−Esta basura no enciende−proteste.

−Deja las bromas Edward−me dijo acusatoriamente, ¡Yo bromeando! la moto no arrancaba.

−¡No arranca! Y no es ni una broma−me baje del transporte y ella también, se paro enfrente de mí.

− ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto molesta.

− ¡Yo que se tu eres la genio!-proteste igual de enojado, me miro envenenadamente.

− ¿Crees que si supiera te preguntaría a ti pedazo de idiota?-

Estaba loca, loca, ¡Loca! Y bueno yo estaba preocupada.

− ¿Necesitan ayuda?-Pregunto una anciana que se me hacia conocida...como si la hubiera visto antes, intenté recordar pero nada.

−si quieren nosotras los ayudamos−Atrás de Bella apareció otra anciana, Bella se sobresalto un poco pero después volvió a su estado normal.

−no me lo tomen a mal pero como piensan ayudarnos−pregunte amablemente.

−Eres un idiota−me escupió Bella.

−Nosotras tenemos nuestros métodos−susurro la que me recordaba a alguien y me dio un anillo−Cuídamelo.

La otra viejita también le dio a bella un anillo, como si fuera cosa de magia la motoneta arranco a los pocos minutos.

−Muchas gracias−murmuro Bella.

Aun estaba sorprendido de que las ancianas hubieran hecho eso.

−Wow como hicieron eso−

−Deberías ser menos machista−me dijo Bella

− ¡Yo no soy machista pero tú eres demasiado feminista!−le recordé, ella bufo.

−Enserio muchas...-no pudo terminar su frase porque ya no estaban esas ancianas, miramos por todos los lados pero nadie estaba, he de admitir que un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

−Vamos −encendí la moto y nos marchamos hasta la entrada, ahí estaban los demás alumnos platicando.

−eso fue raro−dijo la castaña algo nerviosa.

−si muy extraño, y se fue y no se llevo su anillo−concorde con ella.

−A mi también me dio uno igual−

Miramos a todos lados una vez más pero seguíamos sin encontrar a esas ancianas.

Al poco rato llego Jasper con Alice todos embarrados de lodo, la pequeña estaba divertida al igual que Jasper bueno al menos ellos no estaban algo asustamos como Bella y yo.

Oh, bueno tal vez solo fue un espejismo y ya se acabo no pasaría nada, ¿No?

* * *

><p><strong> Uff al fin sumo siento la tardanza...¿Quienes seran las ancianitas?<strong>

**¿Review?Ya saben dudas y sugerencias .. también criticas constructivas :)))**


	3. Viceversa

Capitulo Tres: Viceversa

**BellaPOV**

−Edward despierta cariño− esa voz maternal me hizo moverme lentamente al poco rato la volví a escuchar y se me hizo raro escuchar ese nombre−Edward− la voz sonó mas enojada y ¿Edward?-¡Edward!

Casi al instante caí en un costado de la cama.

−Edward será mejor que te vistas− la señora me miraba disgustada y yo no...Entendía el porqué, cuando salió de mi habitación, espere a que... ¿¡ESTA NO ES MI HABITACION!

La habitación estaba pintada de un lindo color azul pero no era mi habitación, revise el closet y estaba lleno de ropa de hombre, en los cajones mas ropa de hombre, a un lado de la cama estaba un celular que no era mío y un retrato de la familia de Edward... ¡OH, oh! ¿Dormí con Edward?, ¡Rayos! Esto no se quedaría así, el muy idiota me las pagaría.

Busque mi ropa pero no la encontraba tal vez ese maldito lo puso en el baño, camine al baño pero nada, donde estaría entonces.

−Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh− grite, ¿Por qué en el espejo estaba el reflejo de Edward y no el mío? No, NO, no esto era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Toqué mi cara y pero la que tocaba era la de Edward...pero era yo, Bella Swan.

−_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_Escuche ese grito, salí y me pare enfrente de la gran ventana que daba a mi casa y cuando vi lo que vi casi me desmayaba.

Con los ojos abiertos mire a mi cuerpo en _mi_ habitación pero yo estaba aquí en esta habitación. Esto era una horrible pesadilla, ¡Horrible! ¡Pesadilla!

− ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¡podrías bajar quiero comer ya!-Me dijo el chico musculoso de cabello negro y ondulado y con mirada infantil para su edad, Oh claro era el hermano de Edward mejor conocido como Emmett, nunca había hablado con el creo que esta sería la primera vez.

−Si...ya voy−oh, hablaba como Edward.

No podía seguir semi−desnuda, ¡Dios que pesadilla!, me puse ropa de Cullen bueno al menos no vestía con pantalones anchos y playeras anchas, me puse una de sus playeras grises y baje rápidamente a la cocina ahí vi a la mujer que me había despertado.

−mira mama ya bajo tu hijito ahora si me das mi comida−pidió el grandulón, sus ojos brillaban ilusionado cuando la señora que ahora sabia era la madre de Edward puso una bandeja de Hot cakes enfrente de él.

−Edward tome asiento −negué bueno Edward negó.

−Si no te molesta Es…mamá, iré a buscar a…− ¿y ahora que le digo?-¡A Tanya!-

− ¿Creí que habías terminado con ella?-murmuro Emmett con la boca llena, ¡asco!, ignoré ese hecho para pensar en otra excusa.

−Si...pero quiero pedirle…perdón−la señora Esme lo pensó un poco y asintió, Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, bueno de los Swan, cuando llegaba salía mi YO.

− ¡TU! Bruja devuélveme mi cuerpo−ok, máxima pesadilla necesito un psiquiatra.

− ¿Ed...Edward?-

− Nono, Orlando Bloom, ¿qué hiciste?

−Yo no hice nada, ¿que hiciste tu?−dije acusatoriamente.

−Como siempre nada−me examino, idiota, luego me miro mal.

−Créeme eso pensé cuando vi tu reflejo en el espejo−me defendí.

−pues tu cuerpo no es tan sexi…cuando me levante...

− ¡Cállate idiota!-me queje avergonzada, rayos, rayos y mas rayos, basta hay que tranquilizarnos, respira y exhala, respira y exhala…

− ¿Qué haremos?-Me pregunto. Negué con la cabeza no sabía qué hacer

−no lo sé, supongo que tendremos que sobrevivir este día, con suerte y mañana estemos en nuestro cuerpo−dije insegura, pero no habría otra opción.

−Creo que es lo más lógico−se agarró la punta de su nariz.

−Solo un favor Edward, no te aproveches estando en mi cuerpo−dije algo nerviosa y asustada.

−No te aseguro nada−dijo claramente burlón

− ¡Edward!-lo golpee en el pecho.

−Ya no hare nada, al menos que tu no lo hagas−accedí todo por mi dignidad, sino con todo gusto lo hacía pagar por los disgustos que me había hecho pasar.

Me aleje de mi verdadera casa para ir al garaje de los Cullen, Dios casi me caigo al observar los autos que estaban ahí…Un Jeep rojo, un Volvo plateado y un Mercedes negro, esto era fantástico, tome las llaves de Edward e inmediatamente con quitar la alarma supe que era dueño del volvo.

Esto será divertido.

**Edward POV**

−No entres en pánico−fue lo primero que dije al verme en el espejo.

Como se suponía que deba vestir una chica. Bueno Tanya siempre viste provocativamente, Lauren era mas de pantalones de látex, pero Bella era demasiado sencilla y eso era la peor no sabía cómo escoger ropa, solo soy un chico, UN CHICO.

-¡Cariño ya llego Alice!−Grito mi ahora madre, la señora Swan.

−Si…ya voy−conteste sin entusiasmo, ver a una amiga de Bella no sería entretenido, además como se supone que debía de comportarme.

Tome un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y … se supone que un abrigo negro cruzado o algo así, baje hasta la sala y ahí vi a los padres de Bella desayunando sin entusiasmo.

−Te vas sin despedirte−la señora Swan parecía en verdad muy indignada.

−Lo siento−dije avergonzado, por eso Bella siempre era educada.

Me acerque a la señora y le di un beso en la mejilla, su perfume sí que era fuerte incluso estornude, luego le di un abrazo al señor Swan por otro lado el me caía mejor.

−Hola Alice−salude a la chica bajita, me miraba confundida, ¿acaso no se llamaba así?− ¿Qué ocurre?-

−Nada es solo que te ves como si...te hubieras tomado tiempo para arreglarte −sonreí nervioso, eso lo había pasado por alto, Isabella siempre era como que más natural.

−Pensé que este día lo ameritaba−trate de parecer relajado para no levantar sospechas.

−Hiciste bien, ya era hora, ¿y como van las cosas con Jacob?-me pregunto con la cara que tenia Jessica cada vez que contaba un chisme. Me puse nervioso. ¿Quién era Jacob?

−Am…Bien−

− ¿Bien?, creí que lo odiabas porque te engaño−mi boca se descajo, ¿Qué decía?

−Sí pero…que caso tiene odiarlo, es solo un chico como todos−Vaya me pregunto si esto es lo que pensaran las chicas con quien salgo.

−Pero tú lo amabas−me puse serio. Isabella se había enamorado, algo bueno había traído esta pesadilla, ya tengo con que molestarla por el resto del año.

−Eso creía, sí no te importa no quiero hablar de eso−fingí estar triste y ella pareció creérselo.

Durante todo el viaje hasta la preparatoria la chica no dejaba de hablar el centro comercial, creo que ahora conozco toda la colección de Dolce & Gabbana para este otoño. Era sorprendente que con ese cuerpo pequeño de estatura no dejara de hablar, desprendía alegría por cada poro de su cuerpo, y ni siquiera parecía necesitar aire para hablar, en verdad era sorprendente.

− ¿Entonces me acompañaras al centro comercial?-me pregunto de nuevo. Desde que llegamos a la escuela no me dejaba de fastidiar ya le había dicho que no podía pero ella seguía insistiendo, termine aceptando.

−Acepto, pero después me dejaras ir a la tienda de música−ella hizo una mueca y luego accedió. Me dio un beso en la mejilla como suelen hacer las chicas y se fue dando saltitos.

−Si la tocas te mato−Bella llego en MI cuerpo y se acerco amenazadoramente.

− ¿Celosa?-decidí jugar un poco.

−Quisieras Cullen-inquirió enojada. Sonreí satisfecho.

−Tranquila, Alice es curiosa y no me gusta, además no quiero que piensen que eres lesbiana−abrió la boca ofendida

−Idiota−dijo

−Creo que deberías de buscar otra grosería, porque idiota ya no ofende−sonreí altaneramente antes de darme vuelta y empezar a mover mis caderas, para enfadarla más. Vaya que cautive algunos chicos y es que YO soy un chico.

Fue divertido, debo admitir que estar en el cuerpo de Bella no era tan malo hasta ahora. No bueno si hay algo malo, Mike Newtonto no me había dejado de observar, OH, no me molestaría si al menos dejara de mirar mi trasero. Y Tyler, el chico estaba peor tenía cara de violador−pervertido, listo para atacar, Asco.

Pobre Bella, casi sentí lastima por ella,_ casi_.

−Bella, ¿estudiaste para el examen de Historia?−Ángela la chica que estaba sentada en el pupitre de mi lado, pregunto tímidamente.

−Sí, bueno algo−confesé.

¡Rayos!, ¿Examen?, ojalá Bella haya estudiado porque si no estaba perdido, me quitarían mi volvo si reprobaba este examen.

Pero de que me preocupaba, Bella sabe todo, bueno es una chica inteligente y yo no quedaba tan atrás podía pasar el examen de Bella con al menos un ¿nueve?

**Bella POV**

Gracias a las chicas de arte iba a llegar tarde a historia, recuérdenme porque no les dije que Edward era Gay, fácil:

Se lo prometí al idiota.

Estar en el cuerpo de Edward era de lo mas detestable, horrible, las chicas no dejaban de seguirlo y acosarlo, susurrarle cosas 'Sexis' al oído, Bah, lo ultimo comprobado por mí misma. Veían a Edward como si fuera un panque de nuez con mermelada o algo comestible.

−Sr. Cullen llega tarde−regaño el profesor.

−Lo siento−dije apenada, y pase a sentarme en las filas del fondo, digno de Edward llegar tarde, era horrible llegar tarde. Cuando entras al aula todos te voltean a ver como si hubieras asesinado a alguien, pobre Edward, en realidad… NO.

Me pasaron el examen de historia y me quede quieta por un instante, ¡Rayos! Examen, no .Reprobaré en historia por culpa de Edward Cullen. El no sabe ni en qué siglo estamos.

−Pueden empezar−ordeno el profesor.

Respire y comencé a leer las preguntas.

1.-Uno de los hechos que caracterizaron al fascismo en Italia fue:

Fácil, este examen era fácil. Cuando termine deje el examen en el escritorio y salí del aula, ahora 'según' el horario de Edward me tocaba Educ. Física, Oh esto iba a ser un desastre.

− ¡Aquí viene mi jugador!-hice una mueca, Edward era tan perfecto en esto de los deportes y yo una tonta que me caía en el suelo mas plano, la dignidad de Edward no iba a salir bien del gimnasio.

"_Por favor, yo he sido niña buena todo el año, ayúdame a que haga el ridículo"_pedí al cielo, en una suplica verdadera. El entrenador Jerry parecía orgulloso de Edward, no sería justo que yo echara a perder eso. Claro por más que detestara al dueño de este cuerpo.

−Hagan equipos de ocho personas, jugaremos Voleibol−ordeno el entrenador.

Todos empezaron a buscar equipo, mientras yo seguía parado en medio sin hablar, ¿Voleibol?, de todos los deportes tenía que ser ese. A mi madre le encantaba ese juego ella fue animadora y capitana de Voleibol por desgracia yo solo he triunfado en lo académico.

− ¿Edward?, ¿Quieres estar con nosotros?-pregunto Mike, Oh si supiera que soy Bella.

−Sí, claro−acepte con gusto, si era mala en esto de Volibol entonces utilizaría eso para golpear un poco a Mike.

Mi sonrisa malévola apareció en mi rostro, era hora del saque del equipo contrario, cuando Johan hizo el saque que estaba yendo directo hacia mí, golpee el balón con toda mi fuerza y el balón termino yendo a parar en la cabeza de Mike, el pobre cayo al piso, esto no se veía todos los días.

−Lo Siento Mike, creo que se me ha desviado la mano−murmure apenado, el se alzo de hombros y dijo 'no pasa nada'. Fue la hora del saque de mi equipo, obviamente por Mike, el muy idiota no pudo golpear el balón, pensándolo mejor él es peor que yo.

−Chicos a las duchas− pidió el profesor al final del juego, el resultado a favor de nosotros y todo por Ben, que curiosamente era el novio de Ángela y un buen jugador, preferí no entrar en las duchas demasiados chicos con poca ropa.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con las animadoras, eso hacia Edward, estaba incomoda, que envidia el estaba con mi amiga, aunque parecía aburrido de mi amiga pero al menos no lo miraban cada segundo.

−Aquí estas, no te había visto en todo el día−llego el mejor amigo de Edward, Jasper Hale, el si me caía bien no era con los demás, lo conocía de antes pues él me ayudaba en informática.

−Jasper−hice el saludo que hacen usualmente los hombres, gracias a la Tv sabía como hacerlo−he estado ocupado en las clases−

−Pues cuentan las malas lenguas, que tu y Tanya han utilizado ese tiempo en algo más divertido−

Casi escupo la soda cuando dijo eso.

−No−murmure−Jessica es una chismosa−comente claramente enfadada. Jessica era la única que podía inventar algo así.

−Pues eso dice, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Bella?-me pregunto Jasper confundido, lo mire nervioso.

−Porque...estoy pensando como molestarla−murmure con una sonrisa relajada.

−no deberías de hacer eso, ella es genial−dijo.

Ow, le sonreí y él me miro incomodo, pero es que eso era lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho aparte de Alice.

− ¿No estarás enamorado de Bella, verdad?-le pregunte algo dudosa, para que hablara así de mi.

−No, ella me cae bien, pero aquí entre dos la que me gusta es...-empezó Jasper, pero no pudo terminar porque la grosera de su novia María llego a 'marcar su territorio'. Por la cara de Jasper el no estaba enamorado de María.

Como era el amor, de un momento llega y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, como ahora digo:

Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas.

Casi así era el amor, no sabes de quien te enamoraras. Pero cuando eso ocurre puede ser correspondido como Romeo y Julieta o simplemente incorrespondido como el mío con Jacob Black.

_Jacob Black._

Hijo del amigo de Charlie, Billy. Lo conocía desde pequeña ambos hacíamos castillos de barro cada vez que nos veíamos, al crecer me fui dando cuenta de que me gustaba y hace un año pidió que lo 'intentáramos' claro que acepte, era moreno, musculoso, guapo. Pero lo bueno dura poco, el muy desgraciado en un desliz emocional se acostó con Leah, ¡Dios que tonta fui!

−Te veo al rato−me despedí de Jasper, quien apenas podía respirar con maría encima, dios que hormonas las de hoy de esa chica.

Camine hacia Biología la siguiente clase, me senté en el habitual lugar de Edward, después de un minuto llego Edward, claro en mi cuerpo.

−Tenemos que hablar−exigió en su tono molesto.

−Claro, te veo al rato en MI casa−dije, para ver también a mis padres, aunque luego lo pensé bien, mamá se enfadaría si viera a Edward entrar en la casa.-mejor vas a mi casa−

−Yo nunca he llevado ninguna chica en casa−murmuro perdido.

−qué pena, le diré a tu mama que es un proyecto−murmure.

−Vale dentro de dos horas−se fue a mi lugar y tiro sus libros en la mesa, amargado.

La siguiente hora fue aburrida, yo ya sabía eso era fácil, me puse a rayar mis libretas sin sentido, luego cuando toco el timbre prácticamente todos salieron corriendo del aula, caminé hacia el volvo y me marche a la casa de Edward, ahí estaba su madre sonriendo.

Después llego Emmett animado porque su Jeep ya estaba funcionado de nuevo, su madre lo abrazo cariñosamente y luego se acerco a mí, me dio un poco de nostalgia y envidia la Sra. Cullen era tan cariñosa, que lastima que renee no fuera así.

* * *

><p><strong>y aqui estoy de nuevo :)<strong>

**Tomatasos los acepto,pero no sean tan duros ,quisiera conocerlos agreguen mi face esta en mi pefil,ya sabes acepto consejos.**

**No tengo día para actualizar es depende de mi tiempo e inspiración.**


	4. Descubrimientos

Capitulo Cuatro: Descubrimientos.

**Bella POV**

Estaba ordenando un poco la habitación de Edward, no era mi obligación pero ya que estaría en su cuerpo tenía que sentirme cómoda y su cuarto no era muy ordenado que digamos, tenia platos, vasos, ropa sucia por todos lados, un verdadero asco, hombres ¿acaso siempre son así?

Cuando sonó el timbre de la casa baje corriendo para abrir. La señora Esme había salido a Port Ángeles a comprar la despensa y Emmett había ido a una cita, eso era bueno porque durante el día no había fingido ser Edward.

−Hola−salude a Edward, había vestido mi cuerpo con unos jeans y un abrigo, me alegro de que aun no ha utilizado mi cuerpo para sus bromas, ojalá no se le ocurra ponerse un tatuaje.

Paso sin decir nada, eso era maleducado pero bueno después de todo era su casa.

−Tu mama y tu hermano salieron, tu padre llega a las ocho−le informe cuando me fije en que miraba la casa como si buscara algo. Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

−bueno lo que querría decirte es que ahora que estas en mi cuerpo lo mejor sería que bueno...intentáramos no se… ¿ser amigos?-me pregunto ausente.

¿Yo amiga de Edward Cullen?

Seamos sinceros él es tan molesto y egocéntrico, tal vez yo no sea perfecta y tampoco soy nadie para criticarlo pero éramos tan diferentes no podíamos ser amigos.

Pero en algo tenía razón teníamos que llevarnos bien porque si esto no era un sueño yo tendría que vivir en su cuerpo hasta que volviéramos en el nuestro.

−Creo que tienes razón... ¿una tregua?-le extendí mi mano.

−Sí, una tregua−tomo mi mano aceptando.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no teníamos nada más de que hablar.

−supongo que debo de irme a hacer tu tarea−me dijo.

−por favor−le suplique, no quería que fuera irresponsable en mi tarea, yo al menos no lo estaba haciendo.

−Es broma, adiós−se despidió antes de mirar su casa por última vez.

Cerré la puerta y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, empezaba a extrañar mi casa con mi alocada e histérica madre y a mi padre atento y pocas veces divertido.

Comencé a divagar por la casa hasta ahora solo conocía la habitación de Edward porque había despertado en ella, la cocina y el baño, la casa era grande solo un poco más que la mia, tenia un bonito jardín con piscina, el estudio del padre de Edward también servía como biblioteca y en el habían muchos libros de medicina, la madre de Edward tenía un pequeño cuarto lleno de pinturas, y al lado había un cuarto con un piano negro en medio, además habían fotografías de la familia.

En ese cuarto el ambiente desprendía paz, cuando me fije mas habían cosas realmente especiales para la familia, lo que me sorprendió fue ver una foto ahí de mi abuela Marie con otra anciana a su lado, eso me dejo confundida.

−Oh, ¡Aquí estas!-voltee rápidamente para observar a esme−Lo siento cariño, ¿te asuste?-la señora cullen se acerco a mí y tomo la fotografía que tanto había observado.

−solo me has tomado desprevenido-

−claro−murmuro sarcástica−me sorprende que estés aquí desde que tu abuela Elizabeth murió no has querido entrar en este lugar, ni siquiera has tocado tu piano en años−la señora cullen se veía muy triste cuando la abrace me sentí bien.

−No sé qué decir, tal vez me afecto mucho la muerte de mi abuela−confesé sin saber que decir yo no sabía que Edward tocaba el piano y menos que mi abuelita se llevara con la abuela de Edward, pero era interesante saberlo.

− ¡Ya llegue!-se escucho la voz alegre de un hombre.

−ya llego tu padre, traje pizza para comer ve a lavarte las manos−me dijo mientras secaba sus lagrima y me sonreía dulcemente, subí a lavarme las manos y la cara, tenía un sentimiento raro en mi pecho.

− ¿Edward aquí?-pregunto curioso un señor de cabello rubio y ojos azules me tuve que sostener de la silla para no caerme, parecía un actor de Hollywood, al parecer era de familia todo ese rostro de playboy, incluso Emmett era algo guapo.

−Si al parecer hoy no ha salido con chicas−por algún motivo la señora cullen se alegro por ese seguro estaban cansados de Edward y sus chicas de cada día.

−estoy algo cansado para salir con ellas−le sonreí y me senté con ellos. Comimos pizza de peperoni y me gusto, mi madre Renee nunca se ha llevado bien con esas comidas por eso había contratado una cocinera que no amenazara su cuerpo con grasa en sus comidas.

Pobre de Edward en este momento debe de estar a punto de gritarle a mi madre.

Cuando termine de comer fui de nuevo en el cuarto del piano y tome la fotografía de mi abuela y la de Edward, la puse en la mesita al lado de la cama y sonreí.

−Hay abuela me gustaría que estuvieras aquí−murmure en voz alta sin dejar de mirar la fotografía me recosté en la cama.

El sentimiento de tristeza me empezó a invadir, hacia ya un tiempo en el que no lloraba. Cuando mi abuela Marie muro fue un golpe duro para mi ella era la única que me felicitaba por mis calificaciones y me dejaba comer helado. Mi madre había guardado quien sabe donde nuestras fotografías y ahora esta era la única que tenia de ella aunque bueno era de Edward.

**Edward POV**

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Bella observaba la carretera.

El celular de Bella no dejaba de sonar, poco a poco me estaba desesperando había ido a la casa de Bella porque quería hablar de Jacob, ese chucho no dejaba de llamarla y simplemente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que decirle para que deje de molestar. No le podía decir que soy Edward Cullen en el cuerpo de Bella porque pensaría que estaba demente.

Volvió a sonar el celular, lo único que se me ocurrió fue apagarlo y seguí mirando la carretera, una moto se estaciono enfrente de la casa de los Swan de ahí bajo un hombre moreno y ojos negros, cuando me miro sonriente me sentí incomodo el único que se podía ocurrir en ese momento era "_Jacob_".

− ¡Cariño adivina quien vino a verte!-la señora Swan se veía muy emocionaba por el tipo que acababa de llegar, ni que fuera más guapo que yo.

−No lo quiero ver, mamá −respondí mientras volvía mi mirada hacia la carretera, sentí unas uñas en mis brazos provenientes de las manos de Renne Swan.

− ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-su tono me sorprendió mucho, es que así trataba a Bella−escucha,no sé qué es lo que le hiciste a Jacob pero no voy a permitir que por tu culpa termine esa relación, te maquillas un poco y bajas−eso fue una amenaza no me queda duda.

En ese momento fue cuando comprendí porque Bella siempre era así, su madre podría traer esa consecuencia, no me gusto para nada como me hablo, ella no podía manejar la vida de nadie mucho menos la de Bella.

Tome el celular que era propiedad de Bella y marque mi número, al segundo toque descolgó, su voz se escuchaba como si hubiera estado llorando.

− ¿estás bien?-le pregunte.

−si solo estaba durmiendo−dijo aclarando su voz, era obvio que estaba mintiendo pero no la obligaría a contarme algo de su vida.- ¿Qué querías?-

−Uh si claro te llamaba porque...-como le decía que su amorcito estaba esperándome abajo y su madre me había amenazado−bueno en tu casa esta Jacob Black, ¿quién es el Bella?−ya sabía la respuesta pero quería saberlo de sus labios.

−Salí con él un tiempo pero lo encontré en la cama con una amiga−so voz sonó decepcionada−es el hijo de Billy Black un amigo de la familia−agrego−No quiero que hables con el−parecía que me lo estaba suplicando.

−tu madre me ha dicho que lo debo de hacer−de solo pensarlo de nuevo quise gruñir. Escuché su suspiro pesado.

−No caigas en sus juegos−me advirtió.

−Soy un chico ¿Recuerdas?-agregue sonriendo en la otra línea pude imaginar que ella también sonreía.

−Bien, suerte−deje el celular en la cama y baje hasta la sala.

La madre de Bella estaba platicando fluidamente con el tal "Jacob" esa señora estaba demente−sin ofender− ese chico le había sido infiel a su hija y ella seguía prefiriéndolo a él, en este momento le agradezco a Dios que Esme sea mi madre.

− ¡Bella!-el moreno se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a mí.

−los dejo solos chicos, se portan bien−en cuestión de segundos Renne salió por la puerta dejándome sin importarle si estaba o no en buenas manos.

−todavía tienes el descaro de venir a buscarme−le pregunte al tipo alejándome de él.

−oye nena, no es mi culpa tu no quisiste acostarte conmigo, soy un hombre tengo necesidades−lo mire con asco y le dio una bofetada al muy él, se sentía bien haberme desquitado con él, todo el estrés del día se fue.

Si no estuviera en el cuerpo de una chica hubiera concordado con ese chico y le hubiera hasta dicho compadre pero estar en el cuerpo de una chica me hacía ver de una manera distinto todo esto, mi conciencia me empezaba molestar porque después de todo yo también le había sido infiel a Tanya muchas veces pero yo nunca me había acostado con ninguna de las chicas, aun así acepto que estuve mal.

− ¿qué te pasa?-se quejo tocando su mejilla.

−deberías irte o no será solo una bofetada−agarre el jarrón más cercano a mí y se lo mostré como amenaza, sus ojos se veían preocupados, tomo su casco y se salió de la casa.

Uf, eso había sido muy dramático aun para un chico.

Aproveche que estaba solo para conocer la casa de Bella, era bonita, todo estaba en su lugar y ni rastros de polvo, el papa de Bella tenía un pequeño despacho en la parte baja junto a la biblioteca.

Tome un libro clásico, una novela romántica.

−algo me decía que ibas a estar aquí−deje el libro en su lugar y le sonreí al señor Swan.

−no escuche que llegaras−se alzo de hombros

−tu madre llegara tarde se fue con sus amigas, me conto que vino Jacob y que está enojado contigo y también me dijo que fue por tu culpa eso si que no lo creo porque tú eres incapaz de hacer algo malo−con un gesto me indico que me sentara a su lado.

−no fue así, se que tu y Billy son amigos yo no quisiera que...-

−alto ahí princesa, eso es punto y aparte, ¿Qué paso?-me interrumpió, cuando dijo princesa me dio cosita.

−bueno el me fue infiel−dije todo en un esas palabras, además era lo que oficialmente sabia.

−Vaya tienes razón en estar enojada, ¿con quién te engaño?-me iba a empezar a interrogar, bueno ya que.

−con una amiga−

− ¿con Alice?-pregunto sorprendido.

−No, ella no me haría algo así−por lo que había visto Alice y Bella eran muy unidas, definitivamente no fue con Alice.

− ¿Con Leah? ¿Es por eso que ya no hablas con ella?-

−no quiero hablar de eso−opte por la salida fácil, mostrarme decepcionado y triste.

**Bella POV**

Antes de abrir los ojos suplique que estuviera en mi cuerpo pero cuando abrí los ojos quería gritar de nuevo, aun estaba en el cuerpo de Edward.

No podía ser un sueño ni una pesadilla, era casi como una maldición, me queje antes de levantarme de la cama y ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Baje en la cocina y ahí estaba la familia de Edward.

−Buenos días−dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Emmett esta vez no me importo si comía con la boca abierta.

− ¿Por qué tan decaído cielo?-pregunto la señora Esme, se veía preocupado por su hijo lástima que yo no era _él_ sino Bella Swan.

−creo que es el estrés, por el juego−intente excusarme.

−si tu lo dices−murmuro Emmett por lo bajo preferí ignorar eso. Era cierto era mala mintiendo.

Cuando acabe tome las llaves del volvo y Salí hacia la escuela, al menos era viernes mañana seria sábado y no vería a nadie, ¿A quién engaño? ¡Quiero mi cuerpo!

Pase enfrente de mi casa y ahí vi en la puerta a Edward sin pensarlo dos veces baje del auto y me acerque a él, esperaba alguno de sus gritos pero en cambio dijo:

−no es una pesadilla−rio con amargura−ni una enfermedad−

Me alce de hombros−tenemos que buscar una manera de arreglar esto−le comente

−Lo sé pero es, ¿que no lo ves? Tu eres yo, falta menos de un mes para el campeonato en verdad quiero la beca para estudiar medicina, sin mi cuerpo no puedo coquetear con nadie, esto es peor que una pesadilla−grito enojado.

−relájate−fue lo primero que dije− ¿tú crees que eres el único que está padeciendo?, yo necesito ir a la universidad de Harvard, se supone que debo de ir a presentar un examen de ingreso pero en vez de estudiar estoy pensando como rayos regresar a mi verdadero cuerpo−solté enfadada, el no era el único que estaba pagando por esto y quería que lo comprendiera.

Se creó un gran silencio.

-oye, tienes razón-suspiro contrariado−para ambos es difícil esto y supongo que si ambos buscamos una solución más pronto de lo que pensamos seres nosotros mismos−eso sonó muy positivo que hasta me sorprendió.

−sí, ¿quieres que te lleve?, digo es tu auto−intente bromear, pero era mala hasta de payasa.

−no Alice quedo de pasar por mí, aprovecha mi auto porque me lo tendrás que regresar−dijo mirando el auto plateado con algo de diversión.

−Bien−camine hacia el auto y arranque hasta la escuela.

Vi cerca un lugar y me estacione causalmente Jasper llego al mismo tiempo.

− ¿Qué onda?-saludo.

-Hola−dije algo confundida por su lenguaje, el pareció pasarlo por alto porque se concentro en el Porsche amarillo propiedad de Alice.

Eso quería decir que si no le gustaba Bella, ósea yo, le gustaba ¡Alice! ¡Eureka!

Tenía que decírselo a Alice, bueno aun no estaba segura pero era una gran noticia.

− ¿te gusta Alice?-le pregunte sin poderme aguantar, era tanta la emoción por mi amiga.

−...eh−estaba dudando. Eso quería decir ¡Que si!-bueno depende−murmuro al fin.

− ¿Cómo que: depende?, ¿te gusta sí o no?-

−desde cuando eres tan curioso, yo no te digo nada cuando estas con tus conquistas−intentaba cambiar el tema, pero ser amiga de la una duende como Alice tenía sus ventajas.

−Oh vamos, dime−el negó−Anda−insistí.

−pareces una chica−dijo burlón, dándose la media vuelta.

Si tan siquiera supiera...

−Hola Eddy−sentí unos brazos rodear mi cuello y al escuchar ese absurdo apodo supe quien era.

−Tanya−aleje un poco a la chica rubia que intentaba darme un beso.

− ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido?-dijo pícaramente, no pude hacer más que poner cara de asco.

−...-

− ¿Estás bien?-asentí con la cabeza−pues hace una semana no parecías tímido−se acerco a mi oído y fingió un rugido, me puse muy incómoda cuando con su dedo recorrió mi pecho, esto era tan ¡uh! ¿Cómo describirlo?la empujé algo salvajemente.

−lo siento Tanya, es que resulta que... ¡Tengo gripe!-fingí estornudar−ya sabes−ella negó, ¿era enserio?, vivíamos en forks y no sabía que era tener gripe, estaba más perdida que yo.

−Bueno...muchos virus en el aire, no quiero contagiarte−le explique más detalladamente al parecer lo capto.

−Oh, Eddy eres tan considerado, es una lástima que estés enfermo porque me hubiera gustado pasar esta noche contigo−

−bueno ya habrán mas noches−murmure dando un paso hacia atrás−tengo que irme−

− ¡Adiós!-se despidió alegremente.

Ug. Esto solo me pasa a mí.

Alguien explíqueme porque estoy en el cuerpo de Edward Cullen, el playboy de la escuela, ¿por qué no mejor en el cuerpo de Mike?, a él ninguna chica lo persigue, bueno solo Jessica pero ella de por si tiene mal gusto.

**Alice POV**

Algo estaba mal, lo sentía...

Llámenme loca pero lo estoy sintiendo, Bella ha estado rara últimamente tal vez este algo preocupada por su entrevista pero ha andado muy rara.

De por si es tímida pero ahora desvía los temas para no responderme. Entonces lo repito hay algo que Alice Cullen tiene que averiguar.

− ¿y como sigues con lo de Jacob?-le pregunte a mi amiga mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa libre, puso mala cara como si estuviera recordando algo.

−Ayer fue a...mi casa−titubeo un poco.

− ¿no lo habrás perdonado, verdad?-cruce los dedos para que no.

−Claro que no Alice, es un chucho−me quede confundida cuando la escuche hablar así.

− ¿un chucho?-pude ver su preocupación cuando repetí esa palabra.

−Sí, ósea un perro, pero eso no importa lo abofetee y digamos que lo amenace con un jarrón para que no regresara por la casa−termino orgullosa.

¿Acaso estaba loca?, ¿con un jarrón?

Me empecé a reír como una vil loca, ¿con un jarrón? Vaya que mi amiga tenia carácter.

−Bueno, estoy contenta porque ya lo has superado, estas tan diferentes ya ni pareces mi amiga−murmure para ver su reacción.

−uno nunca sabe−dijo algo airada mientras mordía una fresa. Luego sonrió como si nada pero algo la hacía diferente y lo tenía que averiguar yo.

…

Ambas abuelitas miraban a sus nietos mientras fruncían sus frentes.

Hacía apenas un día que habían intercambiado su cuerpo con el otro con ayuda del ángel, habían esperado ver sus reacciones pero no había más que miedo y desesperación para regresar a sus verdaderos cuerpos.

En un día solo habían logrado que no pelearan y que intentaran ser amigos pero su repulsión no los dejaba mostrarse, intentaban ser el otro pero nunca ellos mismos, ¿Cómo verían que son muy parecidos si fingían ser el otro?

−Necesitamos más ayuda− susurro Marie convencida.

− ¿mas barreras?-pregunto Elizabeth

−algo así−le contesto Marie−yo pensaba algo que los acerque más el uno al otro−

−Dejen de hacerles jugarretas a sus nietos, si están destinados a estar juntos entonces terminaran juntos−el ángel venia llegando de una junta importante con otros ángeles.

−pero ellos están destinados...solo necesitan ayuda−le respondió Marie haciendo un gesto de seguridad.

Solo necesitaban un _empujoncito_...

…

**Edward POV**

Podía sentirlo en la manera en que me miraba, Alice ya sentía que algo no estaba bien y las preguntas que me hacia eran algo capciosas, cuando acabaron las clases me fui directo al estacionamiento.

− ¡Bella!-uh, esa voz .me volteé y ahí estaba el cara de bebe alias Mike.

−dime Mike−intente sonar sereno, pero quería desaparecer de ahí.

−me preguntaba, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?, ¿quisieras ir al cine conmigo?-parpadee un poco cansado, para empezar así no era la forma de invitar una chica a salir, bien lo sé yo, pues obvio porque Soy Edward Cullen. Pero regresando a lo anterior ni de loco saldría con un chico y no creo que Bella se ponga contenta si acepto.

−Lo siento Mike, tengo planes con Alice−le dije

−Bueno, ya será la próxima−dijo alzándose de hombros, se despidió con la mano y le escuche decir "eres un tonto", bueno si él lo dice...

Me recargue en mi volvo y espere hasta que Bella llego algo incomoda.

− ¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunte.

−eso creo, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto alarmada.

−bueno así como que malo, no. Presiento que Alice se esta dando cuenta de que hay algo malo en mi, bueno con mi comportamiento y el tuyo−suspiro

−no se me hace raro, Alice tiene como un sexto sentido−dijo pensativa−tal vez deberíamos decirle a Alice−murmuro convencida.

−Bueno si se lo decimos a Alice también se lo tendríamos que decir a Jasper−murmure.

Y entre los cuatro podríamos buscar una solución. Al menos que pensaran que estamos dementes y llamaran a un manicomio. Bella parecía estarlo pensándolo seriamente.

−Creo que deberíamos decírselo a Alice y a Jasper−dijo convencida.

− ¿decirme que?-ahogamos un grito a la vez.

−Alice−murmure algo confundido, la pequeña había aparecido detrás de nosotros muy sigilosamente ni cuenta nos habríamos dado que estaba escuchando.

− ¿Decirme que...?-repitió solo que ahora mas intrigada.

Bella y yo nos miramos, era más fácil decir que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Hahaha:)me entro mi ataque de locura xD_

_bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de pues Viceversa,gracias asi por los genialosos comentarios!y bueno aprovechare para responder lo que me preguntan mayoormente: SI me base en la pelicula ** it's a Boy/girl les agradesco por agregar la historia a favoritos y recuerden que tengo mas historias xD,tambien por las alertar y agregarme a sus autores,uff por leer la historia y todo lo que que estoy recibiendo un Grammy :))Por todito sus y bueno ya saben denle clic al botoncito y dejenme un quiero 3**_


	5. ¿Quien lo diría?

Capitulo cinco: ¿Quién lo diría?

**Edward POV**

−Alice, porque te apareces así, además que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas−fue lo que fui capaz de decir.

−OH pues... no intentes cambiar el tema, ¿Qué tienen que decirme?-murmuro mirándonos fijamente, su mirada era amenazadora que indicaba que no estaría feliz hasta que respondiéramos.

Bella salió de su transe y se puso algo nerviosa.

−Voy por Jasper, te veo en tu casa−dijo cuando empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección, la enana me seguía mirando con incredulidad, luego abrió la boca sorprendida.

− ¡Tu!-me señalo con el dedo− acaso tu y ese... ¿estás saliendo con Edward Cullen?-su vos era de total sorpresa.

−NO, claro que no, sería imposible lo sabes es decir, no ahora− respondí atropelladamente.

− ¿no ahora?, ósea que tal vez algún día, ¿Te gusta?-

Abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces sin poder responderle, es decir no me podía gustar a mí mismo, no era tan vanidoso.

−Deja de sacar conclusiones, ven vamos a mi casa y ahí te vas a enterar de todo−murmure para calmarla un poco, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de sorpresa, me pregunto cómo reaccionara cuando se entere de que en realidad soy Edward y no su amiga Isabella.

Dando zancadas entro a su auto y yo con ella, cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella no estaba nadie, al menos así nadie nos molestaría.

−Ahora habla Isabella Swan−pidió Alice, al parecer que no le haiga dicho nada la había enojado bastante, y lo digo por su tono de voz y esa cara que te dice "Corre y escóndete".

−Tenemos que esperar a Edward y a Jasper−le dije mientras iba a la cocina por agua. Cuando regrese ella seguía en la misma posición en el sofá y me miraba contrariada, a esa chica no le gustaba esperar.

Cuando tocaron el timbre ella se acomodo mejor en el sofá, ya estaba impaciente, primero entro Jasper que me miro confundido claro que no olvidemos que él veía a Bella, cuando miro a Alice le dio media sonrisa, jasper estaba nervioso.

−Empieza tu−me susurro Bella

−Mejor tu, tú eres la mejor para decirlo−intente librarme.

−eres un cobarde−

−no, no lo soy−le susurre.

− ¿hablaran ya? o regreso dentro de una hora−intervino Alice.

−Bueno lo que pasa es que...-Bella trago saliva nerviosamente

−es una verdadera locura−dije nervioso, no quería que pensaran que me drogaba.

−una gran locura−Bella hiso énfasis en "gran"

− ¡Hablen ya!-insistió Jasper, era la primera vez que lo veía así de insistente, me dio risa pero me aguante.

Guardamos silencio por un momento, estaba buscando las palabras exactas para decirles que por algún motivo Bella y yo habíamos cambiado de cuerpos pero nunca aparecieron en mi mente.

−Bueno todo empezó ayer en la mañana cuando nos despertamos−dije más serio e intente seguir así aun al escuchar el grito paranoico de Alice.

−No, no dormimos juntos Alice−aclaro Bella algo asqueada, aján como si le creyera que no le gusto, soy guapo y popular. ¿A quién no le gustaría Edward Cullen?, en donde íbamos…

−entonces…ayer cuando despertamos no éramos los mismos−seguían sin comprenderlo−Yo no soy BELLA soy Edward−dije lentamente.

−y yo soy Bella en el cuerpo de el−me señalo con la mano.

Jasper y Alice no tenían ninguna reacción seguían mirándonos confundidos y luego cuando ya no lo aguantaron soltaron a carcajadas, me sentí un idiota por decirles, sabía que ellos creían que era una broma.

Me senté al lado de Bella para esperar que se cansaran de reírse.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que no había ni un rastro de broma en nuestro rostro guardaron silencio hasta quedar muy serios, jasper fue el primeo en recobrar su postura en cambio alice seguía esperando que le dijéramos "¡Es una broma te están viendo desde TV!"Claro cuando el momento nunca llego se puso seria.

−Vale, vale ¿Por qué no solo nos dicen que están juntos?-puntualizo jasper intentando mantenerse sereno.

−No estamos juntos−Bella bufo ya cansada de que no le creyeran.

−bien entonces… ¿De cuál se fumaron?-soltó la enana levemente molesta.

− ¡De ninguna Alice!-grite algo histérico, solo algo.

−en ese caso, saben que lo que nos están diciendo es simplemente ilógico, ésas cosas solo pasan en las películas de horror o fantasía y créanme eso de que intercambiaron de cuerpos, no me la creo…simplemente no me la creo−Alice se cruzo de brazos y parecía irritada, obviamente no nos creía.

Mire a Bella que parecía rendida, las cosas no salieron como habíamos pensado, pero echando a perder se aprende. La habitación se quedo en silencio.

Para ser sinceros algo se removió en mi pecho, mi mejor amigo no me creía es mas de seguro iba a investigar el numero del manicomio, y ver a Bella con la cabeza gacha no ayudaba.

−hay muchas cosas ilógicas en el mundo, mas eso no quiere decir que no sucedan, yo soy Edward y puedo probarlo−masculle

**Bella POV**

Estuve a punto de sonreírle a Edward pero me arrepentí, debió de luchar mucho para hablar de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo.

− ¿ah sí?, ¿Cómo?-le pregunto Jasper mirándolo fijamente.

−Pues diciendo lo que nadie debe de saber, Por ejemplo que tú no quieres a María−Jasper se tenso mientras Edward lo miraba retadoramente−También porque nadie más sobre mi prado−objeto mientras miraba a Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Esas son cosas elementales−dijo el rubio para defenderse.

−No lo son, sí yo fuera Edward nunca se lo diría a nadie−se podría decir que ayude un poco a Edward. Edward me sonrió dulcemente, pero un segundo después se puso serio.

−Entonces… tu eres Edward y tu Bella−dijo Alice, mientras me empezaba a mirar retadoramente− ¿Sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?-

Rodee los ojos.

−Ally, por favor, eso todo el mundo lo sabe−ella hizo un puchero gracioso.

−Entonces…recuerdas la promesa de chicas exploradoras−fruncí mi frente, recordé el saludo que hacíamos en cuando éramos chicas exploradoras, un año vergonzoso gracias a mi mal equilibrio y mis pies izquierdos, puse mis tres dedos a la altura de mi cara

−"_Por mi honor y por la gracia de Dios, yo Isabella Swan, prometo hacer todo cuanto de mi dependa para cumplir mis deberes para con Dios y con la patria, ayudar a mi prójimo en toda circunstancia y cumplir fielmente la Ley Scout."_declare con media sonrisa, porque se empeñaba en recordarme esos tiempos.

Alice se empezó a reír a carcajadas, probablemente nadie sabía que rayos le ocurría pero así era mi amiga.

− ¡Bells!-susurro mientras me abrazaba−ya sabía que eras tú−

−si claro−fui sarcástica, antes de sonreírle.

−Bien, hay algo que no cuadra…−empezó Jasper a hablar− ¿Cómo es que…intercambiaron?-

Esa pregunta nunca me la había hecho.

−No sabemos…−murmure aun pensativa.

−Bueno el día antes de que cambiáramos nuestro cuerpo, fuimos a la excursión−empezó a decir Edward.

−Recuerdo ese día, Jasper metió la moto en el lodo, por cierto me debes unos zapatos Jimmy choo−le dijo Alice a Jasper, quien abrió la boca como un pez.

-Claro… ¡Bella los anillos!-grito Edward como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo.

Aunque lo que dijo tenían sentido, lo mire con una sonrisa, al fin decía algo lógico, además esas ancianitas desaparecieron de pronto dejándonos esos anillos tan similares, y justamente al otro día… ¡Chan chan! Yo era Edward.

−Claro los anillos pueden tener algo que ver−le susurre complacida.

−¿Qué anillos?-Alice se veía ansiosa.

Edward le conto con lujo de detalles lo que nos paso en la excursión, sus caras al final parecían un poema.

−parece una película de terror−comento Alice− ¿Tienen los anillos aun?-nos pregunto.

−El que tengo está en la habitación de Bella−le respondió Edward.

−ya lo traigo−subí a la habitación de Edward y revise en el closet después regrese a la sala y se lo di a alice, alice chillo alucinada.

− ¡Es hermoso!-lo observo−y caro, también−

−El mío es idéntico−agrego Edward.

−Tengo una idea−dije−podemos buscar información sobre los anillos en internet−

−mmm…será difícil−dijo Alice−no tiene número de serie o algo−

-pero podemos dibujarlos y después escanearlo, tengo un programa que buscaría todo lo relacionado con el anillo en un segundo−dijo Jasper.

Nos miramos entre los cuatro por unos segundos.

−Es una excelente idea−confesé totalmente de acuerdo.

−Yo lo dibujare−dijo alice entusiasmada, lo que fuera de diseño era lo de ella.

Sonreí un poco entusiasmada todo empezaba a ir mucho mejor.

**Alice POV**

Al día siguiente tome mi porche y me dirigí a la casa de la familia Swan, aun pensaba que todo se podía tratar de una broma pero después me daba cuenta que Bella nunca me mentiría así, siempre he sido algo desconfiada sin embargo, sí existen los vampiros todo puede ser posible.

−Hola Edward−salude al chico dentro del cuerpo de mi amiga.

−Hola Alice−me regreso el saludo mientras entraba en el auto, traía unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla pero con un bonito estampado, quien lo viera diría que tiene un buen sentido por la moda, ojalá que Bella aprendiera un poco tan siquiera de él.

− ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio.

−Bien−le respondí simplemente.

Edward Cullen siempre me pareció un chico inmaduro y egocéntrico, era extraño estar hablando con él, aunque no parecía estar haciéndolo adrede, no era mala idea entablar una pequeña plática con él.

− ¿Qué se siente que te traten como Bella?-le cuestione.

Soltó una pequeña risa antes de mirarme.

−Es muy, muy extraño Mike newton no me deja de perseguir−sonrió de lado−Pero conocí a Ángela ella es agradable, incluso cruce unas palabras con Jessica sin que me quisiera violar−reí por lo ultimo junto con él.

Me platico un poco sobre lo que le gustaba hacer, era un chico sencillo y en verdad podría llegar a ser sorprendente, pero seguía siendo Edward Cullen un chico popular que mantiene otra identidad frente a los demás, ése era su problema.

Pero para mi sorpresa tenia varias cosas en común con la verdadera Bella, lo que me hacía ver que entre ambos no había mucha diferencia y también me di cuenta de que tal vez por algo, justamente ellos, los que no se soportaban "cambiaran" de cuerpo.

Justamente acabábamos de hablar de su familia cuando llegamos al instituto, justo iba a bajar me dio las gracias por haberlo llevado ahora que sabía que no era Bella.

−Por cierto tienes un auto grandioso−por un segundo me entusiasme.

− ¡Lo sé! ¡Es mi bebe!-grite alegremente, mientras observaba mi porche amarrillo, ahí fue cuando recordé que el tenia un Volvo plateado que no estaba nada mal−El tuyo también es increíble−

−Lo sé, ¡Igual es mi bebe!-trato de imitar mi entusiasmo.

Bien…tal vez Edward no era del todo un mal compañero, mm…menos inmaduro.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos a principio de enero y faltaba exactamente más de un mes para el día de "san Valentín", llevaba cerca de una semana siendo Edward Cullen para terminar las chicas se me insinuaban para que las invitara a ese baile de San Valentín, era extraño e incomodo.

− ¡Hola Bella!-casi me caigo de la impresión cuando Alice me grito en mi oreja.

−Hola Alice, me asustaste –le sonreí, me daba gusto que de nuevo estuviera hablándome.

−lo siento me emocione−se excuso−es raro verte como Edward Cullen−

−y aun más raro es serlo−le confesé.

− ¿Tan malo es?-mi amiga era tan curiosa…

−No mal entiendas, tiene un gran amigo, o sea Jasper, una familia unida y maravillosa además de un auto genial−le dije con una sonrisa.

Todo este tiempo me la pase criticando a Edward y a su familia, sin saber cómo eran y ahora que yo estaba en su cuerpo me sentía muy culpable, yo era una horrible persona.

¿Quién lo diría?, Ser Edward Cullen no es tan malo.

* * *

><p><em>;33 jojo hoy dia de muertos wajajaja!ok no.¡Saludos!Lo siento por tardar en actualizar pero no habia podido entrar y con mis proyectos de la escuela estoy hecha un lio uff lo bueno es q en un mes mas salgo de vacaciones,jiji!en fin no les vengo a decir eso.<em>

_agreguen mi Face vale :L,esto tampoco xD_

_Espero les guste el capitulo,comente si les gusto y si no díganme q fue lo que no les gusto para que trabaje en eso :D _

_Sus comentarios me son de mucha ayuda.Y que pasen un buen día recordando a la gente especial_

_Los quiero_


	6. Como Equipo

**Como equipo**

**Bella POV**

−…y es por eso que los jóvenes de ahora no tienen respeto, educación y mucho menos…dignidad…−

Toda el aula miraba a la profesora de sociales con cara de ¿esta fumada? ¿Borracha tal vez?, probablemente estaba en un día de mucho estrés…Imposible todos los días era así. James la miraba con rencor, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre ella, era seguro ya que la profesora lo había utilizado de mal ejemplo, y todos sabían que con James se debe tener cuidado, era peligroso.

¡Cuando Al fin toco el timbre! −Un verdadero descanso para nuestra mente− digo, en toda la clase nos llamaron maleducados y sin dignidad, nadie estaba contento con esa profesora.

−Antes de que se vayan…−todos soltaron un suspiro de cansancio mientras otros la despotricaban en susurros, la verdad también a mi me daban ganas.

−la próxima semana es el concurso de "Jóvenes en el mundo" y es obligatoria su participación, mañana les traeré la convocatoria…−susurro antes de irse.

−Lo que faltaba, apenas puedo con algebra−me dijo una chica que ni conocía, pero al parecer ella si conocía a Edward.

− ¿Verdad? Esta demente−le intente seguir el juego mientras guardaba mis cosas.

−Lo bueno es que dentro de un mes será el baile da San Valentín−suspire cansada, ahí iba otro intento fallido de una chica, como les haría entender que no quiero ir con ninguna de ellas. ¡Ni siquiera era Edward!

Tranquila Bella, respira o te pondrás desquiciada, como últimamente en toda la semana.

− ¡Si qué bien!, en fin te veo luego –me despedí de la chica pelirroja.

−es una cita−dijo coquetamente, me salí del aula para ir a Historia hoy darían los resultados del examen, si Edward reprobó mi examen lo matare.

Cuando llegue al aula me encontré con Jasper en la puerta.

−Hola Bella−susurro para que nadie lo escuchara, acto que agradecí.

−Hola jazz, no te vi en la mañana−le dije.

−Estaba con María −dijo, recordé lo que había dicho Edward ayer y también que a él probablemente le gustaba Alice, un asunto que tenía pendiente.

− ¿se puede saber por qué?-después de preguntar me culpe−lo siento no es de mi incumbencia, olvídalo−

−está bien te lo contare ya que eres mi amiga, terminé con María−me dijo un poco desilusionado.

−lo siento, y… ¿cómo se lo tomo?-no quería sonar chismosa pero Jasper ya era mi amigo.

−no como esperaba, me grito unas cuanta cosas que no entendí bien−dijo con media sonrisa.

− ¿y tu como estas?-

−Bien, es un alivio saber que ya no me perseguirá a cada rato−sonrió a medias.

Aunque él no quisiera a maría era difícil terminar con una persona que fue importante en una etapa de tu vida, le golpee la espalda en señal de apoyo pues no lo podía abrazar mientras hubiera gente alrededor, algo ridículo entre chicos.

En el pasillo se escuchaba claramente la voz de Alice que hablaba y hablaba sin importarle si tenía que respirar.

− ¡Hey hola chi…cos!-saludo alegremente, algo natural, y se siguió de largo arrastrando consigo a Edward que se veía aburrido.

Me reí en un susurro.

−Ed. se ve fastidiado−

−lo está, alice es un poco demandante a la hora de hablar−le dije a Jasper.

−No lo sé, yo no me enojaría en estar en el lugar de Edward−

Deje de reír para mirar a Jasper con sumo interés

− ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-

−Para nada−le respondí con media sonrisa

− ¡Chicos tomen asiento! ¡Es una orden!-grito la profesora a regadientes la obedecí y me senté, de nuevo a Alice le toco repartir exámenes se veía entusiasmada y al mismo momento distraída.

Estuve sentada durante 5 minutos con mis manos moviéndose nerviosamente era el primer examen de parcial y si empiezas mal terminas mal, en cambio Jasper se veía más entusiasmado observando a Alice, Tanya se acerco a mi diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo a la salida, su tono demandante me impidió excusarme.

−Felicidades, un nueve− observe mi examen, Alice me había dado el que Edward hizo como yo, al principio me sorprendí pero…después solo me sentía orgullosa de Edward al demostrar su inteligencia.

Sentí vibrar mi celular en mi bolsillo lo saque y lo escogí dentro de un libro para poder leerlo, sabía de quien provenía entonces mejor leí automáticamente:

"_¿Un nueve?, ¿No pudiste regalarme un diez?_

Mire de reojo a Edward y negué varias veces. Le respondí el mensaje de vuelta preguntándole: ¿Cómo es que lograste un nueve en mi examen?

El simplemente respondió:

_¿Dudas de mi inteligencia?...es que no me conoces aun._

Suspire y sonreí a medias, y por ultimo le respondí:

"Tienes razón eso no importa, gracias por mi nueve"

Y guarde el celular justo a tiempo para que no lo viera la profesora.

A la hora de la salida, me fui a encontrar con Tanya.

− ¿Querías hablar conmigo?-le susurre

−Si Eddy, al principio pensé en decírtelo por un mensaje, después por un inbox en Facebook…pero tú no tienes−

Fruncí mi frente, no la comprendía.

−al punto Tanya−le pedí

−ahí voy…entonces te envié un tweet que por cierto ya borre, el punto es que…Edward se que tú me amas−si ajan, pensé−pero creo que últimamente has estado muy aburrido, realmente esto desde el principio no funciono creo que debemos terminar−

¡Oh dios!

Mire a Tanya con la mandíbula apretada y decidida, ella estaba hablando enserio.

−Tany creo que no debemos llegar a eso, ¿Por qué tú también me amas? ¿No?-

−La verdad es que me gustaría experimentar con otras personas−me respondió, eso era un definitivo no−chau, pero quedamos como amigos−susurro antes de tomar su bolso y alejarse de mí.

Edward−me−va−a−matar.

−Bella−abrí mis ojos al escuchar su voz.

− ¡Edward!-fingí sorpresa, ¿pueden creerlo? Estaba algo asustada.

− ¿Qué quería Tanya?-

Su voz destilaba confusión, si de seguro me iba a matar, no ahora pero lo haría.

−bueno…ella…−

− ¡Hola! , ¿Interrumpo?-saludo Alice, casi y la abrazaba ahí mismo, ahora si me había salvado la _campanita_.

−No−dije

−Si−dijo Edward

Obviamente a Alice ni siquiera le importo el último comentario y nos dio un bloc de dibujo con los ya bosquejos del anillo, las líneas y sombras eran sorprendentes.

—Es increíble—comento Edward comparando el anillo verdadero con el dibujo, Alice me regreso el anillo que le había prestado.

—Bueno, en ese caso si los llevare a Jasper para que haga su "magia" los veo al rato—nos dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

¡Chin! ¡Edward seguía ahí!

— ¿Y bien me dirás lo que te dijo Tanya?-insistió.

¿Qué caso tenia ocultárselo? a esa hora todo forks se había enterado.

—Tanya rompió conmigo—

— ¿Rompió conmigo?-repitió receloso.

—Conmigo, contigo, ¿Qué mas da?-intente solar relajada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le dijiste?-me empezó a echar la culpa, ya sabía yo que el _Edward bueno_ no duraría para todo el día, siempre tenía que hacerme enojar ese era el pan de todos los días.

—Yo no le dije nada, ¡Ella no te quiere!-si, se lo restregué en la cara.

— ¿Qué?, estás loca, de seguro lo hiciste por venganza, ¿lo hiciste porque saque un nueve en tu examen y no un diez?-

La mire indignada y furiosa.

—Un nueve y un diez lo separa un maldito punto, ¡Yo no termine con ella!, ¡La única culpa la tienes tú!, ¿después de todo porque quisiera ella experimentar con _otros…_—cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me calle.

— ¿Eso dijo?-pregunto para asegurarse, asentí levemente—bien—se dio la media vuelta.

—Edward…—lo llame pero se había alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar.

Me golpee mentalmente por haberle dicho lo que Tanya había mencionado, pero ya para que se lo había dicho todo y al parecer fue un gran golpe para el.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Se encuentra Tanya?-

La señora Denali me miro de la cabeza a los pies.

— ¡Tanya, te buscan!-grito su madre para después cerrarme la puerta a la cara. Si hubiera visto a mi verdadero cuerpo nunca hubiera hecho eso.

— ¿Qué haces…aquí?-Murmuro Tanya confundida.

Esa pregunta me hice hace un minuto y no supe la respuesta.

—Supe que terminaste con Edward—dije

—Sí, ¿y?-parecía irritada.

Tal como la recordaba, fría y cortante.

— ¿Por qué?-

Rio histéricamente—aguarda, ¿Te gusta Edward?-dijo altanera—no creo que seas su tipo—

Gruñí interiormente si Bella no fuera mi tipo, ¿Qué?, ella no sabe como soy realmente, ni lo que me gusta.

—No, no me gusta, pero creo que es una gran persona—

Chasqueo su lengua—no lo creo nena, es otro hombre más en el mundo, seamos sinceras la mayoría de las chicas lo persiguen por su popularidad, el dinero de su familia, porque es una cara bonita pero nadie por como es, tu…solo eres una más en el montón y si me lo permites, adiós—

Con eso cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Después de todo creo que solo necesitaba escuchar eso para irme a casa, siempre supe que Tanya estaba conmigo por popularidad pero no pensé que todas las chicas buscaran lo mismo.

Camine hasta la casa Swan y entre sin saber que en la cocina los padres de Bella estaban discutiendo.

Me escondí detrás de la pared que daba hacia a las escaleras, espiar estaba mal pero eran los padres de Bella.

—_Es lo mejor Renne te beneficiaras de esto._

—_Estás loco si crees que aceptare, ¿Qué dirá mi familia?, la gente…_

—_Es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?, siempre te importo lo que diría la gente, que bueno que nuestra hija no es como tú._

— _¡Cállate!, ella es muy parecida a mi aunque no lo veas, tú nunca has estado para ella._

—_tu tampoco, te has pesado buscando universidades que ella ni siquiera conoce o quiere ir, eres una egoísta._

—_Sabes que me has hartado todos estos años, así que si quieres el divorcio te lo daré.-_

Escuche los pasos de los tacones acercarse, fui hacia la cochera que me quedaba más cerca para salir de la casa.

No dejaba de pensar en la discusión que escuche y sobre el divorcio de los Swan, Bella estaría destrozada.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, obviamente era Bella mandándome un mensaje.

Y… Era urgente.

No tuve que caminar demasiado, era una gran ventaja vivir a su costado, aunque siempre nos gritáramos, en estos tres días habíamos estado mas unidos, empezaba a conocer sus defectos pero sobre todo sus ventajas, era inteligente, noble aunque no conmigo.

Toque el timbre y cuando me abrió entre sin decir nada.

— ¿Estás bien?-parecía preocupada.

—Sí, ¿Qué era lo tan urgente?-no le diría en este momento lo de sus padres suficiente tenia con estar en mi cuerpo.

—Siento mucho lo que paso con Tanya no fue mi intensión y también por haberte dicho lo que dije yo no tenía ningún derecho—se disculpo.

—La verdad es que te lo agradezco me abriste los ojos—le dije sinceramente. Enarcó su ceja pero antes de que pudiera preguntarme llego Alice.

— ¡Chicos Jasper los encontró!-Alice estaba feliz y nos jalo hasta la sala más que emocionada, jasper no se quedaba atrás se veía sorprendido frente su computadora.

—Esto es emocionante, escuchen: _Los anillos de __Draupnir__ ,la vieja leyenda cuenta que tiene el poder de mostrar el verdadero camino, y mejorar la vida de quien lo trae consigo, claro esto trae varias consecuencias por ejemplo el intercambio de almas a otro cuerpo, fiebre y/o vomito. Hay que tener en cuenta que no es tampoco una enfermedad. No se tienen pruebas de existencia por lo tanto se desconoce la forma de reparar los síntomas._

_Aunque la leyenda manifiesta que esto será posible cuando hagan cometido su "misión"._

—Eres bueno Jasper—lo felicite aunque no nos ayudara de mucho esa información.

—Esto es tan frustrante—dijo Bella.

—Eso fue asombroso Jasper podrías ser Hacker—Alice intento relajar el ambiente.

—Encontraremos la solución Bella, estamos juntos chicos, ¿o no?-dije para motivarnos.

-Claro que si, amiga no es el fin del mundo, encontraremos un modo de que todo regrese donde debe—le dijo Alice a Bella, ella medio sonrió.

Jasper me dio un golpe en el hombro demostrándome apoyo.

—Creo que es hora de que nuestros padres lo sepan—dijo Bella.

— ¡No!-grito Alice—creen que estás loca e intentaran mandarte al psiquiatra sabes cómo es tu madre—

—Ella tiene razón, lo mejor es arreglarlo sin que lo sepan—dije

—Cierto, es mejor que nuestros padres no sepan nada—dijo ella más segura.

— ¿Qué no deben saber nuestros padres Edward?-La voz de Emmett resonó por la casa, todos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro lugar, el miro a Bella esperando respuesta— ¿Edward?-

—Am…cosas privadas Emmett—dijo Bella torpemente.

—Esa no me la creo—se rio el—acaso se están drogando—

—No—dije

— ¿Qué hace la vecina aquí?, no es que no me guste solo que me sorprende—dijo.

—Deben decírselo lo mejor nos ayude—Dijo Jasper manteniendo la calma, miré a Bella y con su mirada supo que yo sería el altavoz del grupo.

—Emmett escúchame claramente, paso algo que no sabemos cómo explicar pero Bella y yo intercambiamos de cuerpos o algo así—

Guardo silencio y luego exploto de risa.

Entre pausas alcanzo a decir:

—Definitivamente se drogan—

Bella lo golpeo en el pecho y él se quejo.

—Vaya Bella tienes la fuerza de Edward—la alabo Alice.

Bella tenía mi fuerza ó sea que ahora yo era el débil. Claro sin ofenderla.

— ¡Hey! Sigo aquí—grito Emmett.

-Oye, escúchame yo no soy Edward soy tu vecina—Le dijo Bella.

—Confió en mis ojos—

—Como también lo hacías con tu osito de felpa—

— ¡Oye! ¿Como lo sabes?-se quejo mi hermano.

— ¿Tienes un osito de peluche?-se burlo Alice.

—NO, de felpa—

Jasper y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Se de tu osito porque Yo soy Edward—le dije lentamente.

—Pruébalo, ¿Cómo me llamo?-Pregunto.

—Emmett Cullen-su pregunta fue algo tonta.

— ¿Mi banda favorita?-

—Muse—

— ¡Eres mi hermano!-Emmett corrió hacia mí y me abrazo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto—yo sabía que tenias alma de niña—

Todos en la sala rieron excepto yo.

—Idiota—le gruñí.

— ¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Emmett sentándose al lado de Bella.

Bella le conto a Emmett sobre las dos ancianas que nos encontramos al ir de excursión, sobre los anillos y todo lo demás, jamás había visto a Emmett tan entretenido.

—Sorprendente, están seguros que no es un sueño—

—Patético—menciono Alice.

—Bueno, Emmett promete que no le dirás nada a mama—

—Cuenten conmigo, ¡puedo decirle a Rose!-

— ¿Qué? ¡No!, no es un cuento esto es serio Emmett—le grito Bella.

— ¿Quién es Rose?-le pregunte.

—Es mi novia, además no dirá nada, confíen en ella—

Gruñí internamente.

—Bien, pero si cree que estás loco nosotros lo negaremos—

El asintió aun no convencido pero salió de la casa emocionado, todos nos quedamos en la sala hasta que nos cansamos de buscar una "buena solución" como un gran equipo.


	7. El prado

Capitulo 7: El prado.

**EPOV**

La profesora de sociales nos había dado la convocatoria para participar en su concurso de proyectos llamado "jóvenes en el mundo".

Alice había hecho planes de equipo antes que si quiera suspirara, al final ella y Jasper serian equipo y yo estaría con Bella.

No me molesto me había acostumbrado a pasar horas con ella y los chicos, incluso en esta semana Emmett se unía a nosotros y hacia sus pequeñas bromas que calmaban nuestro ambiente, a veces un tanto preocupante.

Habíamos conocido a Rosalie su novia, era una chica alta, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía un carácter distinto al de Emmett pero congeniaban más que bien, cualquiera que lo soportara merecía admiración.

Al principio creyó que Emmett estaba loco—¿Quién no?-pero después cuando le explico Alice absolutamente TODO, incluso la parte de que yo era un amargado y su amiga una terca, Rosalie intento comprender dicha información y no dijo nada, hasta ayer cuando admitió que estaba sorprendida y también confundida pero nos creía.

En cuando a hoy, desperté bien pero mi humor común regreso después del desayuno.

— ¡Adivina que!-festejo Alice, sin importarle que todas las miradas se pusieran en ella.

— ¿Qué?-le conteste de mal humor, ni siquiera lo ocultaba. Esa mañana me había despertado temprano para desayunar con la familia Swan y seguir las apariencias, pero todo había acabado mal, la señora Renee no escondía su mal humor y empezó a hablar mal de mis padres, simplemente me levante demasiado enojado y me largue de esa casa.

—Uf, ya regreso el amargado—

—Alice—masculle.

—Bien, generalmente obligo a Bella a ir de compras conmigo pero en vista de que esta en tu cuerpo no puede, así que tu lo harás—canto feliz.

Estaba loca si creía que yo me dejaría ganar por su insoportable carita de gatito de Shrek, ni de loco.

…**.**

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse estaba lloviendo a mares y cuando dejaba de llover el frio era más insoportable, Alice si me había _obligado_ a ir de compras con ella, por momentos creía que se le olvidaba que yo era Edward Cullen, pero no ella lo hacía únicamente como burla.

Me había obligado a comprar ropa que le serviría a Bella y no a mí, la sensación de probármelos me hacía parecer gay, incluso tuve que modelarlos para ella. Era tan traumatizante que había llegado a la conclusión de que Alice estaba más que loca.

—Oh, mira este vestido le quedara perfecto a Bella—y segundos después ya lo tenía encima, era un vestido demasiado provocador incluso aun siendo hombre me daba cuenta de eso.

—No creo que a Bella le guste—

—Claro que si-protesto—también necesita zapatos—

— ¿Estás segura?, No la conozco mucho pero dudo que ella use esto—dije señalando el vestido, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye tu eres hombre, ¿no crees que con esto se verá sexi?—me cuestiono.

¿Qué se supone que debía contestarle?

—…Si, pero…—

—pero nada, págalo Edward Cullen—me ordeno antes de obligarme a entrar de nuevo a los vestidores.

De esa tienda se metió a otras diez mas, a la siguiente hora me torturo con zapatos de aguja, y a la hora siguiente era un muerto andante. Esto era exhaustivo ¿Cómo ella podía seguir tan…alivianada?

.

(._.)

.

Una hora después me llevo a la casa Swan, Charlie dormía y Renee no estaba, probablemente se había ido a dormir con una amiga, en fin aun al otro día mis pies estaban adoloridos.

Baje a desayunar algo antes de ir a la escuela, en este momento le agradecía a mi madre que me enseñara a hacer al menos huevos estrellados y usar la estufa.

—Buenos días hija—Charlie sonrió al verme con un delantal pero sus ojos estaban tristes, probablemente peleo con Renee.

—Buenos días papa, ¿estás bien?-

El asintió sentándose, le serví su desayuno y yo el mío, el era un buen padre tratando de defender a su hija a todo momento.

—Dime la verdad—le dije

—Eres muy conservativa…—

—Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar—lo mire esperando respuestas.

—tu madre y yo estamos pensando seriamente en el divorcio, sé que no es fácil para ti, yo solo quiero tu bienestar tu elegirás si quedarte conmigo o ir con tu madre—dijo con su mirada triste mirando el plato, se levanto de golpe solo alcance a escuchar como aporreaba la puerta de su despacho.

Pobre señor Swan no se merecía ese sufrimiento.

Y qué decir de Bella, no quería decirle pero ella tenía que saberlo por más doloroso que fuera.

Levante todo y llame a Alice para decirle que no pasara por mi pues tenía un asunto importante y que probablemente faltaría a la escuela.

Camine hasta mi casa y espere a que saliera Bella, aun después de muchos días seguía siendo extraño verme a mí mismo en otra persona.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Bella al verme en la puerta.

— necesitamos hablar—

— ¿Faltaremos a clases?-pregunto

—Un día sin ir no será el fin del mundo Bella—

—Lo sé—me dio las llaves del auto—es tu auto—se alzo de hombros y subió por el lado del copiloto, sonreía relajadamente, sería difícil decirle lo de sus padres.

Solo había un lugar donde sería fácil y tranquilo para una situación tan difícil,_ el prado_.

Maneje a una buena velocidad, lo suficiente para llegar rápido a mi pequeño lugar de tranquilidad.

Se encontraba en las afueras de Forks, era un lugar hermoso con muchos tipos de plantas y flores, tranquiló y desprendía paz.

Cuando bajamos del auto seguimos caminando, Bella inconscientemente intentaba seguir mis pasos, era torpe aun estando en mi cuerpo equilibrado.

— ¿Dónde vamos?-

—A un lugar—le respondí.

—Oh, Odio las sorpresas—se quejo.

—Ya llegamos, bienvenida a mi prado—

Ella guardo silencio mientras admiraba los alrededores, se volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Es hermoso—

—Lo sé, lo encontré hace muchos años atrás cuando murió una persona muy querida para mí—su mirada intensa cambio a una de apoyo.

—Tu abuela—dijo por mí, no me sorprendía que lo supiera ella era inteligente—yo también extraño a la mía, en la fotografía que tienes tu abuela y la mía se veían muy feliz nadie pudo imaginar que…—se cayó cuando vio mi semblante cambiar a uno de tristeza, nadie me había visto así, claro después de mi familia.

—Tienes razón quien imaginaria que iban a morir, eran tan alegres—susurre dejándome caer en el pasto, acto seguido ella también se sentó.

—Por algo pasan las cosas—dijo seria—dímelo de una vez—

—eres muy intuitiva, Bella tengo una noticia que darte, la verdad no quisiera ser yo que te lo diga pero como están las cosas—resople.

—Solo dilo, prometo no golpearte—dijo.

—Tu madre y tu padre estaban discutiendo hace algunos días atrás, y en la mañana Charlie me dijo que se iban a divorciar y que tú podías elegir con quien vivir—cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo esperando un golpe pero nada de eso llego, ella me había creído.

Pero una sensación en mi pecho me hizo sentir un idiota, ella estaba sollozando silenciosamente.

Era de las que lloraban en silencio, o al menos eso parecía.

—Lo siento—ella negó.

—Era algo que ya venía venir, ellos solo estaban juntos por mi y por lo que diría lo sociedad, solo era de esperar algún tiempo, pero…duele saber que tu familia se va a desboronar y no tiene oportunidad de…levantarse, tu eres muy dichoso tienes una madre cariñosa que te quiere yo solo tuve a Renne para planear mi futuro—me acerque a ella y la abrace cálidamente al principio estaba tensa pero luego se abrazo a mí y lloro en mi pecho.

Nadie merecía estar en su lugar, cuando yo me casara seria con alguien a quien amara, haría cualquier cosa por ella, porque ella se convertiría en mi vida.

La perspectiva que tenia de Bella era diferente, ahora me daba cuenta de cómo era en verdad, era tan frágil, inteligente ,era tan difícil saber lo que pensaba, era demasiado diferente, tanto que me sentía mal por siempre molestarla y verla como una bruja cuando era un ángel en el mundo.

Se levanto de mi pecho, tenía los ojos rojos de sus lágrimas, me miro apenada.

—Siento que hayas soportado mis estúpidas lágrimas—

—No son estúpidas—

—También lamento haber mojado mi blusa—menciono-no sé que es pero no estar en mi cuerpo o que mis padres se divorcien—limpio sus lagrimas e intento sonreír pero no pudo, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin ese brillo en su mirada.

—Supongo que estar en mi cuerpo—

—Sabes…no eres como yo creía, eres un buen chico—sonrió tímidamente.

—Las apariencias engañan, tu tampoco eres como creía, incluso ahora me caes bien—

Me golpeo el hombro juguetonamente aun así no impidió que sintiera dolor.


	8. ¿Y ahora que?

**Capitulo 8**: ¿Y ahora que?

**EPOV**

—_Sabes…no eres como yo creía, eres un buen chico—sonrió tímidamente._

—_Las apariencias engañan, tu tampoco eres como creía, incluso ahora me caes bien—_

_Me golpeo el hombro juguetonamente aun así no impidió que sintiera dolor._

**BellaPOV**

Esta mañana me sentía aislada, muy distraída.

Necesitaba hablar con mis padres pero no podría hacerlo estando en el cuerpo de Edward, yo no quería que se divorciaran, pero en vista de cómo eran sus caracteres era mejor verlos separados, aunque doliera y mi versión de familia se fuera al caño.

Cerré los ojos por un milisegundo, antes de que la madre de Edward entrada y abriera las cortinas, mordazmente me tape los ojos con la almohada.

— ¡Vamos Edward es fin de semana!-la señora destilaba alegría y cariño, nada que ver con mi madre.

—Déjame dormir—pedí.

—Cinco minutos mas—acepto, cuando salió del cuarto decidí que no quería dormir mas, me acerque a la ventana que daba hacia mi habitación, la persona que planeaba ver estaba ahí.

—Hola—salude a Edward.

—Hola Bella—me respondí, traía un blusón no muy largo y casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-pregunte haciendo énfasis al blusón, el abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿No era tuyo?-intento bromear, yo me sonrojaría pero no, no era mío, llegue a una pobre conclusión.

—Alice—dijimos ambos.

—Esto es vergonzante—dijo cerrando la ventana rápidamente, sostuve mi estomago cansado de tanto reír. También fue incomodo para mí que creyera que era mío, Alice siempre se las ingeniaba para meter ropa nueva sin darme cuenta.

— ¿Alguien está de buen humor? —se burlo Carlisle.

— ¿Alguien tuvo diversión ayer? —Bromeo Emmett, yo lo mataría pero no lo hice, en lugar de eso gruñí.

—Eso fue maleducado Emmett—le llamo la atención Esme a su hijo.

—Perdón Be…bendito hermano—me quede tensa por un minuto, Emmett casi se equivocaba y me llamaba Bella, sus padres lo miraron extraño por el termino bendito.

Mientras íbamos a la preparatoria, Emmett aprovecho para preguntarme como estaba sobrellevando lo de mis padres.

"mal" dije simplemente, me sorprendió el hecho de que el dijera como si fuera mi hermano en verdad:

"tranquila Bella, yo te protegeré" dándome un abrazo de oso y casi haciendo que me desviara del camino, nada grave.

Había pasado más de tres semanas y yo seguía en el cuerpo de Edward, aun me ponía mal pensar que tal vez no recuperaría nunca mi cuerpo, pero una parte de mi se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de Edward.

Cuando llegue a la escuela me fui inmediatamente al salón, me tocaba clase con jasper y me senté a su lado, el fue como mi psicólogo personal en ese momento mientras hablábamos del divorcio de mis padres. Cuando acabo la última clase me encontré con Edward en el camino y me acerque a él.

—hey, estarás ocupado hoy—se acerco Alice, dirigiéndose a Edward.

— ¿eh? —pregunto él.

—Escucha, hoy es un día especial para mí, es mi cumpleaños y como buena amiga me ayudaras—le ordeno me amiga.

—Que te ayude ella—Edward me señalo, enarqué una ceja, solo había pasado dos semanas saliendo con alice de compras y ya lo odiaba, y yo había pasado cerca de 6 años y aun así había sobrevivido.

—Si...bueno, estando en tu cuerpo no creo que quieras que todos piensen que estamos saliendo—ella dijo como excusa.

Y era una buena razón, Edward no dijo nada.

—Los veo al rato, adiós Bella—

Mi amiga se fue con su especial saltito de alegría, vaya ya tenía 18 años, seguía pareciendo niña pero ya era mayor de edad.

— ¿Cómo es que ella es tu mejor amiga?-bromeo Edward.

—No lo sé, pero es lo más cercano que he tenido a una hermana—dije algo nostálgica— ¿Cómo esta papa? —

—Bien, está siendo fuerte por ti—me respondió Edward— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-cuestiono.

—Lo has hecho—le dije dándole pauta para hacer su pregunta.

—No me has preguntado cómo está tu mama, ¿Por qué?-

Preferí no responderle. No en ese momento.

—Debo irme, nos vemos—dije escondiéndome entre la multitud que estaba entrando en el comedor de la escuela, tome una manzana y salí en el patio.

¿Por qué no me había preocupado por mi madre?

Bien incluso para mí era raro, pero de alguna manera yo y mi madre no nos entendíamos muy bien, incluso Alice y mi madre parecía llevarse mejor que yo y ella. Sé que mi madre quería lo mejor para mí pero yo no quería ser la mejor en todo.

El resto del día paso cotidianamente, ya me era tan monótono los días, solo sabía que era viernes, lo que significa mañana no tareas, no clases, no maestros y no chicas acosadoras.

— ¿entonces saldrán? —nos pregunto Esme a mí y a Emmett.

—Sí, una amiga nos invito a su fiesta—hablo Emmett con su voz entusiasmada—Deberías conocerla esta loquita…—Esme lo miraba divertida y yo también.

—Es por eso que ambos se llevan tan bien—agregue, logrando que Esme comprendiera porque la alegría de su hijo mayor.

—Bien, diviértanse y no manejen si beben—nos aconsejo.

—Tu mama es genial—le dije a Emmett.

—Es aun más genial, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerla—

"seguro" pensé.

La casa de Alice estaba adornaba desde la entrada con luces blancas, habían varios chicos en la entrada, algunos me saludaron como Edward y les devolvía su saludo aunque no los conocía. Emmett se había quedado esperando a su novia Rosalie en la entrada, encontré a Alice en donde estaban los ponches.

—dime que no le estas poniendo alcohol al ponche—pedí.

— ¿Ese es mi regalo?-dijo cambiando de tema, la mire insistente—solo le puse un poco—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Ojala te guste—dije mientras ella tomo felizmente su regalo y los dejo a un lado de los demás.

—se que si, ame tu antiguo regalo que fue unos zapatos—dijo eufórica—Ed está por ahí—

— ¿Ed?-mencione confundida.

—Edward es demasiado largo ¿no?-asentí ante el dato curioso.

Vi a Edward a lo lejos platicando con Ángela, me acerque a ellos, poco después Ben llego y se llevo a su novia, dejándonos solos a Ed y a mí.

—Sabes hay algo bueno de ser tu—dijo Edward, lo mire confundida, no había nada bueno en ser yo.

— ¿Qué es lo bueno? ¿Mi mala coordinación?—

—Que admiro mejor el comportamiento de las chicas cuando aparezco—lo mire con desprecio, no un mal desprecio sino...yo me entiendo.

Reí sin humor.

— ¿sabes que es lo mejor de ser tu?, manejar tu auto—no deje que respondiera.

—Muy graciosa—

— ¡Que onda! —llego Mike con su vocecita un poco gruesa, me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se volteo hacia Edward ósea mi cuerpo— ¿Bella quieres bailar conmigo? —mire divertida la cara de temor que puso Edward.

—No, tal vez al rato—dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir huyendo yéndose a fuera de la casa.

—Tal vez al rato quiera—le dije a Mike para hacerlo sentir bien, la salida de Edward no lo esperaba.

Pero fue muy graciosa.

No tarde en encontrarlo tras el garaje de los Brandon, estaba mirando el pasto con lejanía me senté a su lado. Esta vez no quise preguntarle nada de mis padres, hoy debía estar contenta por mi amiga. Aun así quise contestarle la pregunte que antes el me había hecho acerca de mi madre.

—Sabes...mi madre y yo nunca coincidíamos, pienso que ni siquiera soy su hija—

—No tienes porque contarme—me paro.

Me alce de hombros—pero quiero. Al principio ella no quería que me llevara con Alice porque parecía "rarita"—Edward parecía sorprendido—esa fue la primera vez que no le hice caso pues me seguí llevando con Alice, luego arreglo mi noviazgo con Jacob, pues le parecía un buen partido, siempre tenemos que preocuparnos por no manchar el apellido Swan, he esperado demasiado para graduarme e irme a Harvard y así alejarme de mi madre, suena inhumano pero...solo lejos de ella podre ser realmente yo—le explique al chico, el me escucho hasta que termine, aun con las ridículas pausas con lagrimas que solté.

—Tu madre no sabe lo que se pierde, tú eres genial, amorosa, tal vez sarcástica y bonita, además no necesitas ir a Harvard para ser realmente tú—

Sonreí a medias, esperen...rebobinemos.

¿Cree que soy bonita?

—Si claro—dije mas para mí que para él. Que Edward Cullen te diga que eres bonita es digno de ver, tranquilízate Bella solo intenta ser amable, no eres su tipo.

—Es enserio, si mi madre te conociera como Bella en este momento serias su persona más favorita—lo mire con duda.

—Si fuera Bella tu nunca me presentarías a tu madre—intente no sonar nerviosa.

— ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en este momento no seriamos solo amigos—

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma diferente trate de no prestarle atención, de seguro era de sus otras tontas bromas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—no quisieras arruinar nuestra inusual amistad—arrastre las palabras a lo último, no quería que jugara de esta manera conmigo no ahora que empezaba a conocerlo en verdad.

—Tienes razón, ¿quieres bailar? —pregunto levantándose.

— ¿no sería raro? —el frunció su frente.

—Creo que si—se alzó de hombros—bailemos aquí, nadie nos ve—

Y ahí empezó de nuevo.

— ¿te molesta que nos vean juntos? —solté.

—No, no, no no es eso, solo creo que es mejor tener privacidad en vista de la situación en la que nos encontramos—explico.

— ¿Según tu en que situación estamos? Oh, claro ahora ya no te puedes acostar con las porristas—

—Bella, no quise ofenderte—clavo su mirada en la mía, parecía sincero—No es fácil para los dos pero date cuenta estas en mi cuerpo y tú en el mío—

—Ni siquiera para Alice, jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—agregue, cuando se me había pasado mi furia.

—Hay que pensar en futuro Bella, estos anillos nos cambiaron de cuerpo por algo—

—tienes razón, ¿pero para que? —

**EPOV**

Negué.

—No lo sé, pero hay que descubrirlo y pronto, dentro de tres semanas es la entrevista en Londres para medicina—recordé.

—Si, también tengo la entrevista en Harvard—murmuro Bella.

Antes de cambiar de cuerpo, ella y yo apenas podíamos vernos y hablar ni se diga, éramos como agua y el aceite, trataba de amargarle la vida por ser inteligente y ella me hacía ver tonto, ahora que hemos compartido varias cosas es fácil darse cuenta de que hemos madurado, nos llevamos mejor.

Mi foco se encendió.

—Tal vez todo esto fue para que nos lleváramos mejor—dijo ella, al parecer pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Pero...ahora nos llevamos mejor y aun así seguimos en otro cuerpo—murmure perdido, tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero no podía esperar debería estudiar para mi entrevista, debería prepararme para mi sueño, no podía seguir esperando.

—Entonces hay algo más que debemos hacer para regresar a nuestro cuerpo—

—Dime tu—le dije a Bella.

— ¿Por qué?-

—Sigues siendo la inteligente—explique rápidamente antes de que se volviera a enojar.

—Tú también lo eres, no solo eres una cara bonita—cuando acabo de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se quedo callada.

En mi vida muchas me habían dicho que era guapo pero el que Bella me lo dijera fue...diferente.

— ¡Aquí están! ¡Es hora de cortar el pastel y ustedes aquí s_olitos_!-Alice nos miro divertida.

—Cállate—le dijo Bella antes de que siguiera.

—Claro, claro pero saben que...olvídenlo—dijo con felicidad— ¡Vamos necesito a mis amigos para la foto! —insistió la duende.

Nos arrastro a Bella y a mí con ella hasta la mesa redonda donde estaba un pastel en forma de bolso, muy creativo debo decir, a su lado estaba mi amigo Jasper que tal parece se llevaba bien con Alice, me puse al lado derecho de Alice y Bella se quedo a mi lado, Emmett y Rose se colocaron al lado de Jasper y sonreímos para la foto. Parecíamos amigos de toda la vida, los invitados observaban aunque nadie parecía sorprendido.

Luego de las fotos se repartió la comida y el pastel, Alice había conseguido un buen DJ de Forks por lo que la fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada y realmente me divertí como nunca lo había hecho, y Alice fue la que más se divirtió después abriendo regalos.

…

…

…

—Creen que han madurado, pero no—alardeo Elizabeth, mirando a su nieto desde el cielo, como todos los días desde que pusieron su plan en marcha.

—mira el lado bueno ya son amigos—Marie le vio lo positivo.

—Regrésenlos a sus cuerpos, si el superior se da cuenta de esto nos irá mal—murmuro el Ángel sensatamente, aunque estaba hablando con dos ancianas tercas tanto o más que sus nietos, por obviedad no logro nada.

—Aun no, solo necesitamos tiempo para que se enamoren mas—hablo Marie.

—No se enamoraran si en vez de amor buscan en internet como regresar a sus cuerpos— volvió a negociar en ángel, igual no logro mucho.

—Solo dos semanas más, si no logramos que se enamoren...-

—los regresaremos a sus cuerpos—termino Marie por su amiga.

Dos semanas para sus abuelas eran poco pero para sus nietos no era lo mismo...

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Actualice,OH YEAH! déjenme decirles que extrañaba escribir esta historia,ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare escribir.<em>

__**Ayuda!:** Leí un fic donde creo Bella se iba a casar con Jacob y se fue como de despedida a Londres o Francia no recuerdo,con Alice y Rosalie, ahí ella se quito el anillo,la cosa es que conoce a Edward que era famoso a lo ultimo el descubre que ella se va a casar y que lo engaño,alguien lo recuerda (?¿)

**-Agreguen mi pagina de Face: /pages/Lorena-Miller/230963240290440**_  
><em>

**-Agreguen mi Twitter: ****/#!/Lorena_Miller**


	9. Mas que eso

Capitulo 9: **Mas que eso.**

**BPOV**

Era lunes.

Aun seguía exhausta por la fiesta de Alice, vaya fiesta.

— ¿Podemos hablar Edward? —Esme entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

—Claro—acepte.

—Siento que estas diferente, casi todas las tardes estas con Isabella y tus amigos, dime tu y la hija de Renee son... —

—No, solo somos amigos—dije antes de que continuara.

— ¿seguro? Porque Bella me gustaría como nuera... —me sonroje.

—Mama—me queje levantando—es mi amiga—me miro raramente y paro.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, apresúrate o llegaras tarde—

Cuando la señora se fue me di un rápido baño, dios odiaba bañarme y…sentir el cuerpo de Edward, ¡Incluso pensar en tocar _eso_! ¡Diablos deja de pensar!

La señora Cullen se despidió de un beso de Emmett, su esposo y de mi.

Al llegar a la escuela, Jasper se acercó a mi bastante exaltado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le cuestione.

—Hola, tú eres amiga de Alice...y una chica—lo mire irónica —si, no en este momento, en fin...Me gusta Alice—asentí, yo sabía que rubio sentía algo por mi amiga.

—Invítala a una cita—propuse sabiendo el porqué de su nerviosismo.

— ¿Pero...y si no acepta? —sí que parecía nervioso.

Detrás venia Alice dando saltitos.

—No lo sabrás si no le preguntas, mira ahí esta—le di media vuelta a Jasper y le di un empujoncito.

—Hola Jasper—mi amiga me saludo con la mano desde la distancia, sonreí interiormente y me fui al aula a sentar, fui la primera aun faltaban 7 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

− ¿Ahora la haces de cupido? –Enseguida me sobresalte por la voz de Edward tras de mi, no dije nada solo asentí.

Su cercanía me estaba poniendo nerviosa, anoche le dije que tenia una cara bonita y temía que me preguntara si me parecía guapo porque la verdad es que si y yo no sabia como actuar ante eso, además de su creciente ego.

−Bueno, eso intento−sonreí.

−Ayer te quería pedir algo−

− ¿Qué?-respondí.

−Veras, hace unos días escuche a unos chicos diciendo que tal vez yo soy gay−lo ultimo lo dijo tímido−porque ya no salgo con chicas, entonces yo quiero pedirte que…−

−Salga con una chica−termine por el.

-Solo esta vez y tu puedes pedirme lo que sea−añadió.

Me mantuve seria por un rato.

Días antes me había negado a ir al baile de san Valentín porque simplemente no me sentía cómoda, además porque nunca me gusto ir en uno de esos bailes.

−Vaya−susurre después de un rato.

−No es tan difícil−dijo.

−Para Edward Cullen−susurre.

−Bella…−

−No empieces−me mantuve seria, cuando Edward hablaba tenia un poder sorprendente convencimiento para lograr su propósito.

− ¡Por dios! No vayamos a pelear por esto−pidió.

−Lo siento, sigues siendo el mismo patán−por un momento me sentí molesta, no sabia el motivo pero me molestaba que siguiera siendo un mujeriego.

−Pues lo siento porque yo no puedo cambiar solo por ti−hablo molesto.

−Edward…−no quería que termináramos como empezamos.

− ¡No empieces tu!-

Deje de hablar y él también lo hizo, cuando tocaron el timbre.

−Hablemos después−pidió antes de irse a sentar filas delante de mi.

No le preste atención a toda la clase, no tenia ganas de escuchar al maestro, por primera vez me sentí terrible de pelear con Edward ya no era divertido verlo molesto.

Me había pedido que habláramos pero no quería, me anduve escondiendo de el por el resto del día, nunca antes había sido tan escurridiza, al final del día me subí al volvo y fui a casa.

La señora Esme no estaba se había ido a clases de yoga, Emmett estaba con Rosalie y no sabia que había sido de Alice o Jasper, subí a la recamara de Edward me puse a escuchar música no se en que momento me quede dormida pero desperté al tener la sensación de que alguien me miraba.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward en el borde de la cama, vaya susto que me dio.

− ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-fue lo que le pregunte, se alzó de hombros.

−Tratabas de huir de mi pero ahora tendremos que hablar−dijo entre serio y divertido.

−No saldré con ninguna chica por mantener tu estatus de playboy, lárgate antes de que nos vean−.

−Nadie nos vera, por favor Isabella deja de ser testaruda he estudiado para mantener tus calificaciones, hazme este favor es mas invita a Alice es tu amiga así no será incomodo para ti y será como una salida de chicas−

Tan desesperado estaba como para que me dijera eso, ni Alice ni yo éramos su tipo nunca habría salido con ninguna de nosotras dos, reí divertida.

−Tan desesperado estas…−intente bromear.

−No es desesperación−dijo a su favor.

−bien tu ganas le diré Alice que participe en tu plan−dije a mi pesar, rayos porque terminaba obedeciéndolo. Sonrió triunfador y me abrazo.

Así sin mas me abrazo, dudé un poco pero igual lo abrase, fue un momento algo incomodo y torpe.

−Gracias Bella−me dijo agradecido.

−No me des las gracias aun me debes un favor recuerdas−lo mire socarronamente−Por cierto…−empecé.

−No me pidas que salga con un chico−dijo bromeándolo mire mal y sonreí irónica.

−No Edward hablando enserio, no sabemos cuando duraremos así quisiera que estudiáramos juntos para nuestras entrevistas, si tu sigues en mi cuerpo en ese tiempo estaremos preparados para las entrevistas−

−Las mujeres siempre son así de prevenidas−

Sonreí alzándome de hombros.

−Algunas−

Me gusta que seas prevenida−me sonroje un poco−me gustan tus sonrojos−bromeo haciendo mi sonrojo mas grande.

− ¡Edward!-

−Ya tranquila, iré por tus libros−anuncio, vi como subía al árbol y llegaba por su peso en mi ventana, parecía un mono.

Me metí a bañar de nuevo mientras Edward regresaba.

Cuando salí estaba concentrado en los libros de física.

−El torneo de fin de año es dentro de una semana y media, soy mala jugando y no quiero dejarte mal sé que eres un buen jugador−mencione sentándome a su lado.

−Te puedo enseñar lo esencial, estar en el equipo es un pasatiempo en realidad no es tan importante aunque me ayudaría de mucho para entrar en la universidad−me quede pensativa por un rato.

Le di clases de literatura antigua de reojo lo vi bostezando no me enoje literatura no era lo mas divertido, y algebra definitivamente no lo soporto se quedo dormido, estuve una hora estudiando biología y su libro de medicina, al terminar ya había aprendido que era torticolis pues ya lo sentía en la cabeza.

−Ya llegue cariño−Esme entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver mi cuerpo en la cama sonreí nerviosa.

−Se quedo dormida mientras estudiábamos−dije señalando un libro.

− ¿No tendrás algo que decirme?-dijo picara, negué sonriendo.

−Bien, despiértala para que cene con nosotros−asentí.

No fue necesario despertarlo pues solo estaba actuado de dormido.

−Sigue creyendo que entre nosotros hay algo−murmuro estirándose.

− ¿Eso te molesta?-no pude aguantármelo.

Me miro intensamente y preferí mirar los libros.

−No, me gusta verla feliz nunca ha aceptado a una chica pero contigo obviamente es diferente−me dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aunque no por lo mismo.

−Como te decía antes de que te durmieras para encontrar "X" hay que…−empecé a explicarle intentando hacer desaparecer mis nervios.

**EPOV**

− ¡Edward! ¡Bella! –hablo mi madre, escuchar su voz me hacia sentir que aun seguía conmigo, cuando fuera a Londres la extrañaría mucho.

Bella seguía en su mundo y daría lo que fuera para saber en que pensaba.

Bajamos juntos al comedor.

−Buenas tardes señora−fue raro hablarle así como los últimos días.

−Bella ya te he dicho que me digas Esme−

−Lo siento−sonreí tenuemente.

A veces aun me confundía cuando me trataban de Bella, pero poco a poco me iba acostumbrado.

Bella venia con las vajillas, le ayude a servir, en un momento de distracción tomamos el mismo plato en mismo momento, sentí una especie de corriente recorrer mi cuerpo y algo me decía que ella también lo sintió al ver como reaccionaba.

−Hola hermano, Bella−saludo Emmett tomando la vajilla que ambos sosteníamos aun, Emmett parecía divertido con la escena.

Nos sentamos el uno al lado del otro aun sabiendo la incomodidad que se había creado a partir de hace un momento.

−Y dime Bella ¿Que piensas estudiar?-pregunto mamá mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi.

−Literatura−

−Oh, me encanta la literatura yo era muy buena en esa clase si quieres luego te cuento todo lo que aprendí− mamá estaba contenta.

−Me encantaría−susurre.

Mi padre no tardo en llegar y se nos unió en la mesa, estaba igual o más entusiasmado de que hubiera una chica en la mesa.

−Emmett come bien, Bella diría que no te crie correctamente−

−Bella no tiene problema con eso ya me ha visto comer varias veces−respondió Emmett, mamá puso los ojos en blanco.

−discúlpalo−

−esta bien lo he visto comer peor−dije mirando divertido a mi hermano que comía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

− ¿y desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien? –pregunto mi padre, miré a Bella que tenia los ojos de sorpresa.

−Desde que Bella me ayuda a estudiar−respondió Bella mirándome.

−Tu nunca has necesitado ayuda−le dijo mi padre a Bella−siempre has tenido las notas altas−Bella me miro curiosa.

−No soy tan bueno en todo−dijo ella.

Genial ahora Bella sabía que no era tan bruto.

Mi padre asintió ante su respuesta.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Bella y yo subimos a buscar sus libros.

−Así que eres un genio escondido−dijo Bella con burla.

−hay muchas cosas que no sabes−

−ahora lo se, pero no entiendo porque haces que todos crean que eres tonto−

−porque no quiero hacerte competencia en tus calificaciones−le dije sonriéndole−Nos vemos mañana−le dije.

−Claro−dijo.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y le sonreí al final.

Todo esto que sentía era demasiado confuso porque nunca lo había sentido, cada vez que me despedía de Bella sentía cierto vacío, y cuando estaba con ella sentía que no necesitaba nada mas.

Si me estaba enamorando quería saber si ella también lo estaba de mi.

−Es tarde mi padre se enojara−en otras palabras se estaba deshaciendo de mi.

−Adiós−me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era tonto entrar por la ventana y salir por la puerta.

−Hasta luego Esme, señor Cullen, digo Carlisle−a ninguno de mis padres les gustaba que los hablaran de señora o señor.

−Espera−me hablo mi mama, se acercó a mi y me sonrió− quería agradecerte que entraras en la vida de mi hijo, gracias a ti ya no anda de cita en cita y estoy segura que esta mucho mas feliz contigo−

Me susurro contenta.

Guarde silencio.

−Yo no sé que decir, supongo que entre nosotros hemos creado algo bueno−dije mas para mi que para mi madre.

−me encantarías de nuera−dijo más confiada.

−hasta mañana−me despedí.

−adiós Bella−se despidió de un abrazo.

Regrese a la casa de Bella mas sonriente que de costumbre, incluso Charlie lo noto, Renee ignoraba todo a su alrededor especialmente a Charlie.

− ¿Cenaras cariño?-me pregunto Renee.

−Ya cene gracias−

− ¿Dónde cenaste?-

−Renee, Bella no necesita que le hagas un cuestionario−

Renee miro mal a su aun esposo.

−Cene en la casa de Edward−

Ambos señores me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos.

− ¿Esta mal?-pregunte algo asustado.

−No, Esme y Carlisle son grandes personas−dijo Charlie.

−Esta muy mal, esa gente no tiene clase−gruño Renee.

−Renee…−Charlie paro a su mujer−Esa gente como tu dices es mucho mejor que tu y me fascina que mi hija se lleve con ellos−

−pues para mi, ella debe llevarse con gente derecha−

−ni Edward ni Emmett son malas personas−dije yo subiendo la voz.

−Vez Charlie, cena un día con esa familia y se cree mayor−dijo Renne molesta, subió por las escaleras y escuche como aporreaba su puerta.

−No le hagas caso hija, si tu te quieres llevar con ellos eres libre de hacerlo−añadió Charlie.

− ¿Porque odia tanto a los Cullen?−pregunte.

−A ella le gustaba Carlisle, Carlisle era mi amigo en la preparatoria−me explico.

−Pero ella se caso contigo−le dije.

−a veces creo que nunca me ha querido−dijo Charlie bebiendo una cerveza.

−Creo que ella esta equivocada−mencione.

Charlie sonrió.

−que bien que no seas como ella−

Era verdad Bella no era como su madre.

− ¿Entre tu y Edward hay algo?-pregunto el señor.

Negué.

−Ese chico me cae bien, ahora ve a dormir−asentí sonriente.

Por fin alguien de los Swan a quien le caía bien.

Subí a la recamara y por la ventana vi a Bella estudiando el libro de medicina, tome el libro de literatura y empecé a leerlo.

En mi memoria empecé a recordar cuando conocí a Bella, aún éramos niños y ella esta chimuela varias veces se tambaleaba ante su torpeza.

Su gatito se acomodó a mi lado y aunque desde el principio me odiaba al sentir que no era su dueña ahora se pegaba a mí.

Isabella Swan y yo habíamos aprendido algo y también habíamos creado algo especial en estos días.

Le mande un mensaje a Alice pidiéndole que habláramos mañana temprano el la escuela, cuándo me regreso el mensaje me recosté en la cama y seguí pensando.

Pero no podía enamorarme de ella, y no porque fuéramos diferentes si no porque me iría a estudiar en otro continente, las relaciones cercanas o a larga distancia no siempre funcionan.


	10. Chapter 10: cita

Viceversa 10: **Cita.**

Caminaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, Alice no aparecía por ningún lado, estuve esperándola por diez largos minutos y nada.

−Hola Alice−dije cuando la encontré al fin guardando sus cosas en el casillero.

−Te ves cansada−

−De buscarte−dije, ella rio fuertemente.

− ¿para que me necesitas?–pregunto contenta.

−Para pedirte un favor−dije.

− ¿No me preguntaras porque estoy contenta?-me pregunto sonriendo.

− ¿Debo?-pregunte curiosa.

−Jasper y yo tuvimos una buena cita, fue el mejor día de mi vida, gracias por tu empujoncito−me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Varios alumnos miraban a Alice por haberme abrazado.

−Es horrible que estés en el cuerpo de Edward ni siquiera te puedo abrazar−hizo un puchero−en fin, ¿para que soy buena?-

−Edward tiene un problema en su estatus−dije con reproche.

−y tu lo vas a ayudar pero me necesitas a mi−dijo Alice alegre−me siento como agente del FBI−dijo divertida.

−Si…no te alegres tanto, quisieras ser como mi cita para ayudarlo con su estatus de playboy−

−amiga sé que soy linda, pero no soy el tipo de Edward−

La mire irónica.

−Si claro eres hermosa−la pinche logrando que me mirara mal.

−Además saldré con Jasper−añadió.

− ¿De nuevo?-pregunte sorprendida, ella asintió varias veces.

− ¿No es genial?-miraba el techo maravillada pero lo que estaba haciendo era imaginando su segunda cita con Jasper.

−Entonces te gusta−asegure.

−Me encanta−admitió.

−Creí que te caía mal−

−eso era porque tu y Edward peleaban era justo que yo lo hiciera con Jazzy, pero ahora tu y él se llevan mejor−me explico−Ahí esta Jazzy, lo iré a saludar−dijo.

−Espera entonces no iras conmigo a cenar−dije confundida.

−No, invita a Edward-dijo con obviedad mientras me guiñaba un ojo, después se fue con _su_ Jazzy.

Y así es como Alice Brandon se negó a una cita con Edward Cullen, reí en mis adentros ojala así fueran todas las chicas.

Y cuando creí que las cosas iban a mejorar apareció Tanya Denali.

−Hola Eddy−murmuro posando sus manos en el pecho de Edward, trague saliva.

−Creí que habíamos terminado−dije mientras me deshacía de su agarre.

−Oh vamos no pensaras que hablaba enserio−

−Eso parecía−respondí.

−Bueno es que tuve un mal día, pero sabes que tu y yo somos perfectos−la mire confundida, ella también tenia muy alto su ego y me molestaba.

−Pero ahora soy yo la, digo el que no quiere estar contigo−suerte de que estaba hablando con Tanya y ni cuenta se dio de lo que dije.

−Pues tú te lo pierdes cariño−dijo altaneramente.

_Claro_, pensé.

Fui al gimnasio el entrenador creía que tenia un desgarre y por eso no podía jugar bien, necesitaba que Edward me enseñara sobre basquetbol o terminaría arruinando su reputación. Así que solo me sentaba en la banca y veía a los chicos entrenar, mi lado femenino salía al verlos sin camisa y al parecer también mi lado pervertido.

−Cullen, ¿Podrás jugar para el torneo?-Me pregunto el entrenador levemente alterado.

−Si, estoy seguro que para dentro de una semana podre regresar a los entrenamientos−asegure.

−Perfecto−dijo el entrenador, mientras regresaba a la cancha a dar instrucciones.

El entrenador lucia alterado y preocupado, el equipo sin Edward no era tan bueno, al menos Cullen no era del todo inservible, su equipo lo necesitaba incluso yo lo necesitaba.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabo fui en busca de él y ahora parecía que era él quien se escondía de mí.

− ¡Edward! –me alcanzo Jasper, cuando lo logro sonrió−Hola Bella−

−Hola Jazzy−dije amablemente.

−Veo que haz hablado con Alice−dijo cuando escucho su nuevo apodo.

Asentí.

−Se veía muy feliz−le conté, él sonrió por inercia igual parecía contento, tal vez fuera cursi pero se les notaba enamorados.

−Ella siempre esta feliz−menciono el chico.

Efectivamente Alice era demasiado feliz e hiperactiva.

−Esta mas feliz contigo, Jasper ella es mi amiga prométeme que no la vas a lastimar−dije seria.

−Te lo juro Bella−murmuro con sus palabras denotaba sinceridad.

Caminamos juntos hasta nuestras respectivas clases, nos sentamos juntos como lo hacia con Edward, sentía un poco de pena por el en este momento debería poder hablar con su amigo y no con una chica.

La siguiente clase fue tan monótona que me sabía ya la conclusión del tema.

Al final de todo el día me encontré a Edward enfrente del volvo.

− ¿Ahora quien huye de quien?-murmure divertida, sonrió abiertamente.

−He estado pensado−

−puedo saber en que−dije abriendo el auto, guardo silencio.

−En nosotros−dijo al fin.

De la sorpresa prendí el claxon del auto.

−Disculpa no escuche bien−dije, sabiendo claramente sus anteriores palabras.

−Dije que estaba pensando en…−

− ¡Hola chicos! ¿Interrumpo?-pregunto Alice, llegando como siempre en el mejor momento.

−No−

−Si−dijo Edward.

−No me importa−le dijo Alice a Edward−tengo una idea así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro−dijo mi amiga eufórica.

_Otra idea._

Ella era tan sorprendente en sus ideas.

− ¿Cuál?-cuestione.

−Jasper y yo saldremos de nuevo y ustedes son nuestros amigos, creemos que seria bueno compartir ese momento con ustedes−

−No quisiera interrumpir ese momento tan intimo entre ustedes−aclaro Edward y yo le seguí.

−Ahí va la mejor parte, sería como una cita doble, yo con Jasper y ustedes dos juntos−termino Alice con una sonrisa que escondía algo y no quería que descubriera.

−A mi me parece bien−dijo Edward, era mi idea o ellos tramaban algo.

−No lo se−dije ida.

−Tu dijiste que querías ayudara Edward es tu oportunidad, los que los vean juntos creerán que entre ustedes hay algo−

−Vez Alice lo tiene todo controlado−dijo Edward.

Definitivamente tramaban algo.

− ¿Edward podemos hablar en privado?-le dije al chico.

−Bella si quieres que me vaya solo dilo−dijo mi amiga poniendo los ojos en blancos y alejándose varios metros de ambos.

− ¿Te parece bien que nos vean juntos?-solté.

− ¿A ti no?-dijo confundido.

Claro que no me enojaba, de cierta manera me gustaba y eso era lo preocupante.

−No…−empecé

− ¿Pero?-añadió sabiendo lo que diría.

−Pero, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, nunca hablamos, y ahora saldremos juntos−hable sin saber lo que ocurría.

−Tienes razón, pero por ahora es mejor que salir con personas desconocidas−

Sus palabras tenían lógica.

− ¿Debo pasar por ti? –pregunte confundida.

El rio divertido.

−No lo hagas, o me sonrojare−bromeó.

−Te odio−dije también divertida.

−han visto que ya no se insultan como antes, todo esto ha traído algo bueno−dijo positivamente Alice quien estaba ahí a nuestro lado, ¿Cuándo llego? Ni idea siempre es tan escurridiza.

Pero tenia razón ya no nos insultábamos tanto como hace dos semanas, miré a Edward y le sonreí tímidamente.

−Bueno amigos míos nos vemos a las siete en la casa de Edward−dijo Alice despidiéndose de ambos con un abrazo y un beso sonoro.

Y de nuevo Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

− ¿Te llevo?-le pregunte tratando de ser amable.

−No creo que sea bueno, a tu madre no le gusta verte con un Cullen−dijo.

−Así que ya te diste cuenta−murmure avergonzada−Lo siento.

−Sabes, creo que la razón por la que te llevas mal conmigo es mas por tu madre que por tu misma−alce la vista hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que probablemente tenia razón.

Desde pequeña mi madre me dijo con quien hablar, y de quien alejarme incluso ahora entraría a la universidad porque ella me había dicho que era lo mejor para mi, siempre había hecho muchas cosas como ella decía para no molestarla aunque en el fondo cualquier cosa que yo hiciera tenia algo negativo.

− ¿Quieres que te lleve?-repetí.

−No, tengo cosas que pensar, nos vemos al rato−asentí mientras vi como se alejaba caminando.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a llover haciendo que me metiera dentro del volvo.

Que es lo que estaría pensando Edward para estar tan ocupado. Había dicho _en nosotros_ pero no había un nosotros, nunca habría un nosotros.

**EPOV**

Me pregunto que se pondría Bella para una cita.

−Ese vestido es muy lindo, casi nunca lo pones−susurró Charlie entrando a la habitación.

−creo que la situación lo amerita.

−Cada vez siento que pierdo más a mi familia−voltee a verlo inmediatamente.

− ¿Por qué?

−Me separare de tu mamá, tú estas creciendo, te casaras, tendrás hijos y te olvidaras de mi−comento entusiasmado y triste−ojala sean inteligentes como tu−

−Yo también lo espero−añadí.

−Aunque si se parecen a Edward no tendría ningún problema−dijo el.

−Entre el y yo no hay nada−

−No aun, pero se ve que te gusta y estos últimos días te la vives a su casa−bromeo−por eso mismo sé que pronto me abandonaras princesa-.

−Yo nunca me podría olvidar de ti eres muy importante para mi, por ti soy quien soy−intente sonar a Bella, ella amaba demasiado a su padre y en los últimos días yo también había aprendido a querer a Charlie.

Cuando fuera padre me gustaría ser como él y mi padre.

−Bueno me tengo que ir, no regresare muy tarde−le prometí.

−disfruta tu noche.

−Gracias.

Me despedí de él, cuando salí en el patio de adelante estaba Alice y Jasper hablando animadamente, cuando me vieron salir de casa hicieron que me uniera a su platica. Aunque no estaba prestando atención de lo que decían porque seguía pensando en Bella.

Alice estaba al tanto de lo que empezaba a sentir por su amiga y aunque al principio se negó a ayudarme porque era un idiota cada vez ganaba un poco de su confianza, incluso su cita doble era un pretexto para que Bella y yo nos conociéramos un poco mas.

Cuando Bella salió mi corazón se aceleró, aunque quisiera no sentir lo que sentía por ella no podía hacer nada contra este sentimiento. Algo me decía que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí pero se mantuvo dormido y nuestro comportamiento agresivo lo ocultaba.

−Hola−saludo tímidamente.

−Hola Bells, adivina donde iremos−le dijo Alice.

−No lo se Alice, dime tu−Bella parecía divertida con los pequeños brincos de su amiga.

−Eso es lo divertido, ¡No lo se!-Contesto la enana.

Bella me miro y luego a Jasper.

−No nos dirán−no fue pregunta lo estaba asegurando.

−No, es una sorpresa−respondí.

Jasper había conseguido entradas para un partido de Basquetbol, por Alice me entere que Bella no había ido en ninguno y luego iríamos aun restaurante algo exclusivo que probablemente no le gustaría a Bella por ser algo costoso pero ya buscaría un pretexto, pues seguía siendo el chico.

Nos subimos en el mercedes negro de Jasper, el con Alice en frente y en la parte trasera obviamente Bella y yo, cuando la miraba desviaba la vista hacia otro lugar para evitarme, eso me frustraba que había hecho ahora que arruiné todo.

"_Cálmate tal vez esta en sus días". ¿_Qué días? Esta en mi cuerpo.

"_Relájate Edward pareces una mujer histérica"_ Definitivamente mi mente no ayudaba.

Jasper se estaciono un tanto cerca de la entrada, quería ayudar a Bella bajarse del auto pero no me dejo ya que estaba en su cuerpo y se vería extraño.

Cuando Jasper y Alice se adelantaron un poco no aguante más.

− ¿Qué hice ahora?-le pregunte, paró de caminar y me miro fijamente.

−No has hecho nada−intento sonar calmada.

− ¿Entonces…porque me tratas tan fríamente?

−No es tu culpa, es incomodo para mi estar en mi primera cita y no precisamente en mi cuerpo−se disculpo.

Guarde silencio.

− ¿Es tu primera cita?-le cuestione.

Se puso nerviosa−Si, anda búrlate−

−No, creo que es estupendo que sea conmigo−

Ahora ella se quedo sin palabras.

−Deja de jugar, ya no soporto que…−dejo de hablar.

− ¿Qué no soportas?-quise saber.

− ¡Chicos dense prisa!-grito Jasper.

−Si no es Alice es Jasper−dije abrumado.

−Es mejor que nos interrumpan antes de equivocarnos−no entendí lo que insinuó pero le intente seguir sus pasos.

−Bella, solo relájate no lo veas como una cita-le aconseje antes de entrar en el estadio.

Bella me tuvo que ayudar a subir por los zapatos que traía ni se porque se me ocurrió ponérmelos, con esto ya entendía más a las mujeres, ella se estaba divirtiendo por no ser quien caminaba de lado y se pasaba a caer, mientras veía el partido le explicaba las reglas y los movimientos que utilizaban los jugadores, se mostraba atenta y al poco tiempo ya apoyaba al equipo contrario de quien yo apoyaba pero no me importo.

Se veía feliz, el equipo al que apoyaba había ganado, durante el viaje del estadio al restaurante ella y Alice nos fastidiaban de que su equipo había ganado y el de Jasper y yo no.

Cuando vio el restaurante estaba dispuesta a negarse a entrar, pero no la deje con el pretexto de que nos cobrarían más si no entraba, termine ganando y la hice entrar.

Dejo que ordenara por ella, estaba platicando animadamente con su amiga del juego y los jugadores, me sorprendí al escuchar que ya tenía sus favoritos y me puse un poco celoso al escuchar que ahora iría a los partidos donde jugaran.

− ¿Y aun no son novios?-dirigí la pregunta a Jasper y Alice.

−Alice quiere ir despacio−me comento Jasper.

−No es despacio, pero no saldremos hasta conocernos mejor−Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, reí.

− ¿y en cuanto tiempo será eso?-le pregunto Jasper a Alice.

−No seas desesperado Jasper−lo regaño la morena.

Bella y yo reímos ante su pequeña pelea.

Comimos platicando de trivialidades del colegio y creamos futuros planes en los que participaban Rose y Emmett.

−Ven Alice te mostrare un lugar−mi amigo y su futura novia salieron en el jardín que estaba atrás del restaurante.

−Hacen una linda pareja−comente.

−Aunque son tan diferentes−añadió Bella.

−Como tu y yo−solté sin pensarlo, mire a Bella.

− ¿Qué tratas Cullen?-pregunto seria.

−Nada, solo dije lo que pensaba−

−Desde ayer dices cosas que me hacen pensar que tramas algo-comento son chistear.

− ¿La verdad?-

−La verdad−pidió.

−Bella, me gustas.

* * *

><p><strong>Taran! Volvi.<strong>

**dejenme decirles que lamento desaparecerme por meses, pero he estado trabajando en las novelas,y esta "mini" novela solo tendra 12 capitulos,por lo tando faltan dos mas y fin.**

**Por otro lado ¡Habra una pequeña secuela, y estara algo subida de tono, solo algo xD.**

**dejenme un review asi bonito de como les parecio el capitulo, si les gusto o no, si hay mala ortografia,algo que no entiendan, etc.**

**Gracias por sus reviews anteriores que siempre me sacan una sonrisa:D**

**Los quiero! Agreguenme en el FaceBook!**


	11. Chapter 11:Conocerte

Viceversa 11:**Conocerte**

**EPOV**

Si no estaba nervioso antes de confesarle que me gustaba ahora lo estaba, tenía su mirada fija en la sopa y me ponía nervioso que no dijera nada.

− ¿Qué pretendes, jugar conmigo?-me pregunto claramente enfadada.

−No pretendo nada, te estoy diciendo que me gustas−

−Es imposible−

−No lo es−intente hacer la entender.

−Tu y yo somos muy diferentes, no tenemos nada en común y aun somos unos desconocidos−me hizo ver.

−Precisamente esta cita iba a servir para conocernos más.

−Eso es que tramaban tu y Alice.

−Quiero conocerte Bella, quisiera sacarte mas sonrisas, saber que es lo que piensas, quiero estar en los momentos mas difíciles y mejorarlos, conocer por qué tu mal carácter, el porque te resistes a ciertas cosas, tus manías, tus gustos, que juntos descubramos que no somos tan diferentes, incluso quisiera besarte−

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, me sentía culpable de que fueran por mis palabras.

−Lo siento pero en este momento no sé que decir−

Se levanto.

−No te vayas, por favor−le pedí.

Pero no sirvió de nada, se fue.

No tenia fuerzas de seguir ahí.

La primera mujer por la que sentía algo huía de mí, vaya ironía de la vida.

Me despedí de Jasper y Alice y pague la cuenta.

−Lamento que no funcionara−dijo Alice apenada.

−Yo también, creo que hice todo mal−comente sin ganas.

En fin no seria la primera vez que hago las cosas mal.

−No te des por vencido, sé que no estas acostumbrado a luchar por alguien ya que las chicas son las que pelean por ti, pero si en verdad quieres a Bella tienes que luchar por ese amor−me aconsejo Jasper antes de dejarme en la puerta de la casa.

Charlie se había dormido en el sillón viendo televisión, apagué la tele y subí al cuarto a dormir, cuando mire por la ventana que daba hacia mi recamara las cortinas estaban cerradas lo cual me impidió ver a Bella.

El resto de la semana aunque la hablaba no me respondía, la encontraba en los pasillos y me ignoraba, Alice me decía que necesitaba espacio, ¡Pero por dios estaba tan frustrado!, ¿Como luchar por alguien que huye de ti?

Cada noche estudiaba los libros para la entrevista, mantenían un rato mi mente ocupada antes de que volviera a pensar en ella.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de volverme loco.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me encontré con un Charlie sonriente, me dio curiosidad.

− ¿A que se debe tu sonrisa? –pregunte sonriendo.

−No creo que deba decírtelo−

− ¡Vamos!-pedí.

−Fui a la Push a visitar a un amigo y me encontré con una antigua compañera−dijo sin alargar su respuesta, pero sabia el porqué de su sonrisa.

−Entonces estas feliz porque te encontraste con ella−comente con doble sentido.

−Esto es incomodo, tú eres mi hija−se negó a contestarme y se fue caminando a la cocina con una bandeja de galletas

− ¿Y esas galletas?-cuestione, nadie es esta familia comía galletas por lo que me entro curiosidad de preguntar.

-Las compre…−mintió.

Le deje de preguntar para no ponerlo nervioso, pero algo me decía que aquella compañera se las había obsequiado.

−Papa ¿me prestarías tu auto?-le pregunte.

Me miro dudoso pero accedió.

− ¿Dónde iras hija?-

−Necesito hablar con alguien−le explique.

Asintió sin estar del todo seguro lo sabia porque fruncía su frente como su hija.

Maneje por largo tiempo, el auto de Charlie no era tan veloz como mi volvo pero al menos servía, con la lluvia tenia que manejar mas despacio, me empezaba a aburrir de ver las gotas de lluvia, después de cuarenta minutos llegue a mi destino.

Era una locura estar en un cementerio en medio de la tarde y con una tormenta cayendo, pero la situación lo ameritaba−eso creía−.

_Elizabeth de Cullen._ Leí en la lapida gris.

−Abuela…−susurre triste, no estuve en su entierro por aferrarme a que aun seguía conmigo, ahora sabia que ya no vivía pero aun sentía que estaba conmigo y necesitaba sus sabios consejos. Cuando murió deje de tocar el piano, porque estaba trabajando en una melodía para ella, con su muerte todas mis ganas decayeron, mi piano sigue en la casa más mis ganas no.

−Puedes creer que después de tanto este aquí, me siento tan idiota al no haber venido antes−empecé−Debes de odiarme−añadí.

Los recuerdos de ambos me golpearon en la memoria, cuando sin permiso me compraba dulces aunque mi padre se enfadara, cuando me defendía de mi propio hermano y sus bromas, cuando me enseño las notas básicas en el piano, cuando fuimos a pescar en el verano a la Push, cuando el abuelo murió y ambos lloramos, cuando me porte mal y le dije a papa que lo odiaba y ella me reprendió diciendo que padre solo había uno, todos esos momentos tan íntimos me hicieron llorar.

−Apuesto a que ya ni me reconoces, he cambiado tanto, hice llorar a mamá muchas veces después de que te fuiste, no sabia a quien culpar, pero en estos últimos días he vuelto a ser yo y me gusta, me he enamorado sabes…estoy seguro que no es una obsesión o un amor pasajero yo en verdad me he enamorado−le confesé aun sabiendo que parecía idiota hablándole a una tumba−No se si ella siente lo mismo−

Me quede callado como si esperara algo.

−Te necesito−suspire−me gustaría que me dijeras que puedo hacer, tus consejos siempre me ayudaron, los tuyos y los de mama, pero no le puedo preguntar porque no se si te has dado cuenta pero no estoy en mi cuerpo−

A un costado de su lapida habían flores azules creciendo, a ella le encantaban decía que eran igual de especiales que ella y tenía razón, solo ella sabia donde encontrarlas.

Tome un par.

−Creo…que seria un lindo gesto regalárselas−dije y sonreí, ella para mi también es especial.

−Sabes…regresare pronto−dije como despedida.

Hablar o desahogarte suele funcionar.

Cuando llegue Charlie miraba el partido de Basquetbol, le devolví sus llaves y le agradecí. Renee estaba platicando con alguien por teléfono, así que ni siquiera me atreví a molestarla.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, la ventana de mi recamara estaba abierta y Bella estaba despistada para verme, subí al árbol y pase por su ventana, cada ves era mas fácil.

− ¡Me asustaste!-me regaño Bella, levantándose del escritorio y yendo a cerrar su puerta.

−Son para ti−dije torpemente entregándole las flores, creí que se enojaría pero en vez de eso sonrió de lado.

−Gracias son hermosas−agradeció observándolas.

Quise decirle "como tu" pero tenia miedo de molestarla.

−Has huido de mí…−dije sentándome en la cama, como era de esperarse ni siquiera me miro.

−Necesitaba tiempo para entender lo que estabas diciéndome y lo que estaba sintiendo−me dijo suavemente.

¿Lo que sentía? Podría ser que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, al fin me diría lo que sentía por mi o literalmente rompería mi corazón.

− ¿Y aun necesitas mas tiempo?-le cuestione parándome y caminando hacia ella.

Sentí como se ponía nerviosa, sonrió y me ilusione con su respuesta.

−No−contesto.

**BPOV**

−No−Respondí.

−Entonces…

Recordé mi plática de hoy con Alice.

−_Como amigas nos hemos contado todo−empezó con semblante serio−Te he dicho secretos y no tan secretos, ¿Me dirás lo que sientes por Edward?-pidió._

−_Si te lo digo, ¿No se lo dirás?−pregunte preocupada, ella negó._

−_Nunca lo haría−aseguro._

−_Tengo miedo de lo que siento cada vez que esta conmigo siento como si algo pesara en mi estomago, cuando se va hay un vacío y no se exactamente lo que es−intente explicarle a mi amiga, me sonrió satisfactoriamente._

−_Bella te has enamorado−aseguro con una sonrisa._

_Logre sonreír ante de darme cuenta de que era cierto, me había enamorado de mi enemigo._

−Yo…−me estaba poniendo nerviosa pero necesitaba confesarle lo que sentía así como él lo había hecho−yo también quiero conocerte, quisiera explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente, sonreír por tus idioteces, explicarte por me enojo, el porque me resisto a varias cosas, conocer tus gustos y que conozcas los míos, que cada día te quiera un poco mas, que cada vez que te vea me sienta completa…y…−

−Se lo intentas decir−dijo sonriendo, le devolví una sonrisa tímida.

Díganme loca pero estaba segura de tres cosas. La primera estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, la segunda el sentía lo mismo y la tercera esto era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Se acercó a mí y los nervios fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, tuve que inclinarme para alcanzar su altura, fue un pequeño roce, y al abrir mis ojos me sentí diferente.

Nos miramos por unos largos segundos, sonreí abiertamente, me mire las manos, y me acerque al espejo, era yo. ¡Estaba en mi cuerpo!

Mire a Edward que aun parecía confundido, me invadió el miedo de que ahora que ya estaba en su cuerpo podría olvidarse de mí fácilmente.

−Dime que esto no es un sueño−pidió ausente.

−No estoy segura−dije acercándome a él.

Abrió sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo, se lo concedí suavemente.

−Quiero que me abraces fuertemente−me pidió en un susurro, así lo hice.

−te quiero−hable con pena.

−yo también, Bella−deposito un suave beso en mi frente.

Esto para mi seguía siendo un sueño.

−Hola no quiero interrumpir, no sabia que estabas aquí Bella−me dijo Esme, Edward soltó su agarre y me sonrió...

−No creo que deba estar aquí−dije avergonzada.

Esme rio.

−Vamos a preparar la cena, Edward date un baño cariño−ordeno la señora maternalmente antes de sonreír y salirse.

−Supongo que debo ir a la cocina−anuncie.

−Pero antes quiero decirte algo−

−claro−

− ¿Te gustaría salir mañana conmigo?, seria como una cita-estaba nervioso, se veía muy lindo jugando su cabello cobrizo.

−Con una condición−

− ¿Cuál pregunto?-confundido.

−Que yo sea la chica−le dije sonriendo.

−siempre y cuando el chico sea yo−tomo mi mano para unirlo con la de él.

Se inclino despacio para alcanzar mis labios, de nuevo los capturo suavemente, envolví su cuello con mis manos y el me acerco a su cuerpo, sentí en el estomago cosquillitas.

−Acepto−dije al recuperar el aire.

Me aleje de el un poco pues el no parecía querer hacerlo, después de un rato baje hasta la cocina mientras él se bañaba, Esme me sonrió maternalmente cuando me coloque a su lado, la ayude a picar la ensalada.

Emmett no dejaba de hablar de Rosalie, su madre lo escuchaba con suma atención, su padre lo interrumpió pues parecía que nunca se cansaría de hablar. Estaba divirtiéndome mucho con los comentarios de Emmett pero dejo de hablar para ir a ver televisión.

−Y como van las cosas con mi hijo−

−Bien, estamos intentándolo−sé que estaba hablando demasiado rápido.

−Perfecto eso es la clave para todo, si no lo intentas no sabes que va a ocurrir−

Edward bajo a ayudar a acomodar la mesa, sabia que nuestra relación no iba a ser fácil, él se iría dentro de seis días a Londres para su entrevista, si lo aceptaban ahí se pasaría los siguientes siete años, no quería pensar en eso ahora pero era inevitable.

* * *

><p>Hola!Gracias a las que leyeron y siguen leyendo la historia. falta un capitulo mas &amp; finish :') creo que sera la primera historia que termine, tuve un problemita con Smile y no he podido escribir, si alguien lee Smile en verdad lo siento prometo actualizar pronto. Repito HAY SECUELA de esta historia.<p>

Dejen sus lindos Reviews para seguir haciendo mi trabajo,¿ Les gusto?¿Que parte? ¿lo odiaron?¡Comenten!


	12. Cambio de planes

**Viceversa 12: Cambio de planes.**

**BPOV**

Cuando entre en la mi casa sentí que había vuelto a la vida.

− ¿A que hora saliste princesa?-me pregunto mi padre comiendo ¿Galletas?

−Necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas−dije felizmente, lo abrace con mucho cariño, no lo había visto por mucho tiempo, papa dejo caer las galletas para responder a mi abrazo.

Mama bajo al poco rato y se acercó a nosotros.

−Bella, debemos hablar contigo−dijo ella, sentándose en el sillón, papa y yo la seguimos.

Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano y estaba lista para sobrellevarlo.

−Sabes que nos vamos a divorciar y este lugar nunca ha sido para mi−dijo mama refiriéndose a Forks−me mudare a Phoenix−dijo.

−Yo me quedare aquí en Forks−dijo papa− creemos que es hora de que decidas con quien quedarte−papa apretó fuertemente mi mano.

Desde que supe por Edward lo del divorcio sabia que mi familia ya no estaría unida claro que no pensé que seria de un día para otro.

−Mama sabes que te quiero pero por el momento prefiero estar con papa−fui al grano.

Mi madre no me había comprendido la mayor parte del tiempo, en cambio mi padre me escuchaba y luego aconsejaba, seria mas feliz estando con el y mama sin mí, pero eso no me hacia tampoco tan feliz, la extrañaría porque aunque ella no me comprendiera era mi madre.

−En ese caso, yo me iré a Phoenix, siempre serás mi hija y cuando quieres puedes irme a visitar−por primera vez la vi rota emocionalmente, no es que me agradara pero había llegado el momento en que mostrara que no era una roca.

Me levante y la abrace, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me intento formar a su manera yo siempre la había querido y eso no iba a cambiar nunca después de todo repito, era mi madre.

Al otro día por la mañana mi madre estaba despidiéndose de Charlie y pidiéndole que rehiciera su vida con alguien que lo merecía, y de mí pidiéndome que la fuera a visitar pronto, la acompañamos al aeropuerto, juntas derramamos unas cuantas lágrimas.

Papa se fue a trabajar y me dejo en la escuela, estábamos a marzo pero los del último semestre ya empezaban a ir a las entrevistas en las universidades, el examen seria hasta dentro de tres meses y los resultados llegarían un mes después, estaba nerviosa casi no había estudiado y tenia miedo que no me aceptaran.

Edward estaba enfrente de su volvo, cuando papa se fue se dirigió a mi con su paso elegante, sentí como mi corazón amenazaba con salirse.

−Lista para contarle a los chicos que ya todo esta bien−me pregunto abrazándome.

−Si−susurre.

Paso un brazo por mis hombros.

− ¿En verdad no te importa que nos miren?-le pregunte.

Algunos curiosos ya estaban haciendo lo suyo.

−No, nunca me importo que me mirara con chicas, no entiendo porque me molestaría que me vieran contigo hermosa−me sonroje con su recién cumplido.

−Alice planeara algo para celebrar esto, no quisiera ir de compras−me queje, él rió fuertemente.

−Eso no es ir de compras, es tortura−comento haciendo que sonriera.

Con todo el asunto de mi familia no le había contado a Alice que ya estaba en mi cuerpo, Alice estaba con Jasper en el patio de la escuela, cuando nos vieron abrazados se levantaron.

− ¡No me digan! ¡Ya están saliendo! –canturreo Alice mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

−aun no−dijo Edward mirándome−Hoy tendremos una cita así que me la arreglas bien Alice−le dijo Edward a mi amiga.

Hice un puchero, no quería ser la Barbie Bella de Alice.

−Un momento…−hablo Jasper− ¡Ustedes! ¡Están en su cuerpo!-

−Como siempre el más observador −le dije.

− ¡Que buenas noticias!-festejo Jasper.

− ¡Y esto va a mejorar mas!-grito Alice.

−Alice y yo somos oficialmente novios−nos informo Jasper abrazando a mi amiga.

− ¡Felicidades!-les dije a ambos.

Edward abrazo a su amigo.

−Ahora solo falta que aparezca Emmett y diga que consiguió empleo−bromeo Edward.

Las clases fueron tan simples, extrañaba estar en mi cuerpo, Edward es el que la veía difícil con tantas mujeres a su alrededor, yo tampoco la vi tan fácil algunas personas con las que no había hablado jamás se acercaban a preguntarme si yo y Edward salíamos.

Alice se ofreció a llevarme a casa con el pretexto de que quería pasar tiempo con su amiga pero era su chantaje para sacar respuestas.

−Debemos ir de compras para tu cita, invitare a Rose−anuncio alegre.

−Está bien, estoy muy nerviosa y si Edward y yo no tenemos nada en común, si le parezco un bicho raro…y si…−

− ¿Y si…? Bella cálmate es la primera vez que te veo tan nerviosa−Alice se divertía con mi nerviosismo, eso no era de amigas.

Intente relajarme, pero cada vez me ponía mas ansiosa faltaban pocas horas para la cita y aun sentía que faltaban solo segundos.

− ¿Extrañas a tu mama?-pregunto mirándome de reojo.

−La verdad es que si y no ha pasado ni un día, creí que iba a ser fácil pero no, es mas difícil de lo que parece−le confesé.

−No te preocupes, aquí estaré contigo pase lo que pase, aun que yo este en otro continente siempre te llamare−le sonreí con melancolía.

−Te extrañare−le susurre, pude ver sus ojos vidriosos.

−Yo también−me dijo.

Alice se iría a Paris a estudiar diseño, había mandado algunos de sus bocetos en su carta de admisión y había logrado que la escuela de diseño de París la aceptaran gustosamente sin necesitad de una entrevista o un examen, aun no podía creer que después de casi siete años juntas nos fuéramos a separar.

−No quiero llorar porque se arruinará el maquillaje, mejor cuéntame como es que rompiste esa…maldición−

−No te lo vas a creer, fue cuando Edward y yo nos besamos−

− ¡Besaste a Edward Cullen!-festejo−Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero se ven tan lindos juntos algo me dice que funcionara amiga ¡Se que funcionara!−y si Alice lo creía. ¿Porque yo no?

Rose casi se fue para atrás de saber que de nuevo era Isabella Swan, no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella pero era agradable, y tenia el mismo problema de Alice, estaba loca por las compras.

Ambas me obligaron a depilarme, cortarme el cabello y comprar una serie de cosas que nunca pondría, lo más difícil fue entrar a una tienda de ropa interior, salí como tomate maduro, y es que cuando esas dos se juntaban eran unas pervertidas.

Rose y Alice debo admitir hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo, casi ni me reconocía pero me agrado verme en el espejo.

Aquella cita fue la mejor, desde los pequeños detalles de Edward hasta sus comentarios inteligentes que no dejaron de sacarme sonrisas.

Me pidió ser su novia y dude por un segundo, ¿Acaso esto era real?, no importaba lo que fuera real porque aquel momento lo era, así que le dije que sí.

…**4 meses después…**

Hoy estaría en la casa de Edward, papa llegaría tarde del trabajo y estaba gustosa que estuviera con los Cullen a que estuviera sola.

Desgraciadamente él era el que estaba solo, creo que era más por la costumbre de los gritos y quejas de mama que por su presencia.

He hablado un poco con mama, ayer platique con ella me conto que estaba rentando una casa en Phoenix cerca del mar, y estaba yendo a unos cursos de florería, la verdad se escuchaba viva.

El último partido de Edward seria este domingo, toda la semana se la paso en los entrenamientos preparándose para dar lo mejor de él.

Ya era malo no verlo algunos días por diferentes motivos, pero toda la semana me ponía triste, aunque nos mandábamos mensajes por ratos.

Camine hasta su casa no era como si estuviera lejos.

−Hola Bella, entra− Esme, ha sido muy buena conmigo, me pide que este todos los días en su casa, igual le preocupa que este tan sola.

−Buenas tardes Esme, te ayudo en algo−

−Estoy cocinando, ¿quieres ayudarme? –

Me gustaba ayudar a Esme en la cocina, le enseñaba algunos trucos y ella a mí, era algo raro que me llevara mejor con ella que con mi madre.

−Hola hermanita−me saludo Emmett, el gran oso de la familia.

Desde que comencé a salir con Edward empecé a tener un lazo agradable con Emmett, casi de hermanos, si Edward no estaba el me cuida de mis propios pies izquierdos.

Emmett comenzó a poner la mesa, mientras subía a la habitación de Edward, la puerta estaba abierta y él se estaba vistiendo.

−Te ves muy bien−susurre tímidamente.

Se volteó sonriente.

−No te creo−dijo.

Me invito a entrar y me acerque a él.

−Ahora eres modesto−dije burlonamente.

Sus brazos me atrajeron a él, depósito un beso en mi cabello y se alejo.

− ¿Por qué eres tan linda?-

Sus cumplidos me hacían sentir bien, pero yo no los solía creer probablemente porque durante la mayor parte de mi vida he sido tímida.

−La cena esta lista−le informe para cambiar de tema.

−He vuelto a tocar el piano−me comento.

Guarde silencio y sonreí abiertamente, sabía que él no había tocado el piano desde hace tiempo, su noticia fue sorprendente...

− ¡Eso es genial!

Lo abrace –Espero que me toques algo−

Me miro burlonamente, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

−En el piano, Edward−

−Obviamente Bella−

Se acerco para darme un tierno beso, no quería despegarme de sus labios, pero los hicimos al escuchar a Esme llamándonos para comer.

−Quedémonos aquí−suplique como niña pequeña.

−Ahora eres niña mala−hice un puchero.

Si retomaba lo que nos había pasado no cambiaría nada, gracias al intercambio de cuerpos conocí al verdadero Edward Cullen, y el chico por el que siento un gran amor.

.

.

.

El domingo iba de aquí por allá con Alice, primero tuvimos que ir a un orfanato cerca de Port Ángeles, adivinen que: la mayoría de mi ropa desaparecida terminaba ahí. Luego pasamos a comer en un restaurante muy clásico, por ultimo me llevo a rastras en el centro comercial por pantalones. Me alcanzó a mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ahí fuimos al partido.

Aun no había muchas personas en el gimnasio lo cual era bueno porque conseguimos lugares rápidamente, con la mirada busque a Edward y lo encontré buscándome también.

−Iré a desearle suerte a mi novio−dijo Alice corriendo hacia Jasper que la atrapo en sus brazos.

− ¿Y entonces…? –mire confundida a Edward pero me dio gracia como lo pregunto.

−Entonces… −

− ¿Me darás mi beso de la suerte?

−No creo que exista eso, pero con gusto−

Nuestro espacio personal se fusiono creando una burbuja, poco a poco se volvió un beso más apasionado hasta que recordé que había gente, me separe de él esperando un sonrojo.

−Quiero continuar ese beso−dijo.

La ideo de repente no me pareció tan mala, sonreí juguetonamente, si definitivamente ahora era como la chica mala.

− ¡Suerte equipo! –intente sonar a las porristas.

−Te amo− dijo antes de irse corriendo hacia el equipo.

Me quede en un pequeño shock.

¿El me había dicho que me amaba?

No sabía si gritar o reír, el me había dicho que me amaba, ojala que no estuviera soñando, no quería despertar y que todo esto solo fuera un sueño.

−Bella, ven vamos a sentarnos−Alice me jalo hacia las gradas.

− ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le pregunte.

−Una Coca−Cola, iré por palomitas mientras−dijo Alice.

Camine hacia la pequeña tienda escolar y mientras iba pase por los baños antes de entrar escuche a las porristas hablando y me gano la curiosidad de saber que decían que me pegue a la puerta.

−Tanya ese color no te queda−escuche que hablaban.

−Oh, cariño a mi me queda cualquier tono−respondió Tanya con tono agridulce.

No hablaban de nada interesante, me iba a ir cuando escuche que hablaron.

−Ya supieron que Edward Cullen y Bella Swan están saliendo−pude reconocer a Lauren.

−No por mucho, Edward se irá a Londres y esa se irá a otra escuela, aunque escuche que a Edward ya le ha llegado su carta de aceptación, a mí ya me ha llegado−

Me aleje de la puerta.

Hace un mes que habíamos presentado aquel examen de admisión, a mí ya me había llegado varias cartas que no había abierto, pero si Edward fue aceptado ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?

No desconfíes de él, me dije.

Tanya es una víbora.

Compre los refrescos y regrese al gimnasio.

−Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte−dijo Alice

−La fila estaba larga−me excuse.

Edward me había enseñado los movimientos por lo que sabía de qué se trataba lo que veía, lo apoye con todas mis fuerzas y el equipo termino ganando.

Con lo entusiasmada que estaba corrí a abrazarlo estaba sudado pero no me importo, sus padres estaban ahí e hicieron lo mismo.

El estaba muy sonriente, fue su último juego de preparatoria.

Nos encontramos en la salida, esta noche íbamos a festejar que ganaron y solo seriamos él y yo.

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que pudiera faltar, yo sabía lo que pasaría y estaba preparada, ahora lo estaba.

**EPOV**

Habíamos ganado, fue mi último partido y sí, sentía nostalgia al tener que despedirme de mis compañeros para empezar de nuevo en otra escuela.

Me había llegado cartas de diferentes universidades y había una que me tenia preocupada e indeciso, ese es otro tema.

Me encontré con Bella en la salida y le sonreí torcidamente.

Antes que cualquier cosa la bese fugazmente.

−Felicidades campeón−dijo con aquella sonrisa dulce.

−Este partido fue dedicado para ti−le dije.

− ¿Y qué haremos? –

Con una sonrisa y mi rostro en negación ella hizo una mueca.

−Edward, odio las sorpresas.

Reí tontamente, sabía que las odiaba pero me encantaba su cara al ver siempre las sorpresas que le preparaba.

Se acerco casi peligrosamente y me dijo:

−Te quiero.

−Bella, aun así no te diré donde vamos.

Ella gruño unos segundos, luego sonrió.

−Sabes podríamos dejar la sorpresa para después− dijo acercándose a mí.

No había nadie a los alrededores, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no quería actuar mal.

−Primero la sorpresa Bella−dije aclarando mi voz, Bella rió de lo provoco.

Lo siguiente que hice fue por mis instintos, la acorrale entre mis brazos y la pared cercana, al ver que no se resistió ni reacciono mal la bese casi agresivamente, ella me devolvió el beso de la misma manera dándome a entender que no le molestaba.

−Debemos irnos, es un lugar público.

Dije separándome de ella.

Tenía esa necesidad de tenerla conmigo, pero ella no se merecía eso, ella era especial.

Con ayuda de Alice logramos que el prado estuviera iluminado de velas.

Cuando aparque el auto vende sus ojos, cuando se los destapo dio un grito de emoción.

−Es…es maravilloso Edward−

−No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento− dije.

−Yo tampoco, pero puedo describir que esto es perfecto−dijo refiriéndose a nosotros.

−Gracias por todo− le agradecí.

−Gracias a ti por respetarme pero, estoy lista Edward−me dijo.

Desde días antes habíamos tenido pláticas sobre la idea de estar juntos.

−Trato de respetarte, lo menos que quiero es lastimarte.

Ella me beso de una manera que sentí mi cuerpo encenderse casi al instante, de esa manera que solo ella podía lograr, perdí los estribos y le empecé a besar el cuello hasta subir hasta su boca, sus manos se quitaron de mi cuello para bajar a mi pecho.

− ¿Estás segura? –le pregunte.

Ella jadeo un débil si y bajo sus manos para desabrochar mi camisa.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su blusa, segundos después su sostén callo en el pasto, sabía que este era un momento especial para ambos y lo que menos quería era echarlo a perder.

−Te necesito−me susurro jadeante.

Eso fue la chispa que me termino de encender, mis pantalones y los de ella fueron arrebatados y la hice mía, sería algo que nunca olvidaría porque estaba seguro que la amaba.

…**Semanas después…**

− ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Bella que la universidad de Londres te acepto?−se sentó mi madre a mi lado.

−No quiero, no puedo−dije tal como un niño que ha perdido su juguete.

Justamente en el momento que me enamoro de una mujer buena, dulce y especial, me aceptan en una universidad de otro continente.

−Dicen que hay una universidad de medicina cerca de…−

−Edward para−me interrumpió mi madre−tu tuviste una meta desde niño y esa era estudiar en esa universidad−

−Fue antes de conocer a Bella.

−Cariño, sabes que te apoyo pero también sé que Bella lo entenderá.

−También lo sé, pero no quiero alejarme de ella, y si se enamora de otro, si algo le pasa yo no podre estar con ella, las relaciones nunca han sido lo mío pero con ella he conocido el amor−le dije a mi madre.

−Lo sé, has madurado, Bella debe saberlo o si no se sentirá engañada−dijo mi madre.

Leí de nuevo aquella carta.

"La universidad de Medicina en Londres lo ha seleccionado para estudiar Medicina en nuestra escuela"

Aquella oración me había hecho trizas los últimos días.

Pero mama tenía razón, Bella tendría que saberlo desde hace semanas, ya no podía ocultarle más lo que me estaba pasando.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la de Bella.

Abrió la puerta y cuando me vio la cerro de repente, sonreí probablemente se acababa de levantar.

−Hola Edward−dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta−Bella estará lista en unos segundos, pasa−

−Buenos días Charlie, ¿Cómo has estado?

−Bien−

−Te vez bien, ¿alguna linda chica? –le pregunte.

− ¿Acaso lees mentes?-dijo Bella bajando por las escaleras−Papa ha estado saliendo con una antigua compañera de su escuela, no para de hablar de ella−

−Oh, basta−Dijo Charlie con cierto rubor en las mejilla, ahora se a quien se lo saco Bella.

−Hasta luego Charlie−le dije al señor.

Bella se despidió de su padre y nos dirigimos al auto.

Llagamos a nuestro prado y la bese torpemente.

− ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto al ver mi rostro.

−Tengo algo que decirte− Empecé.

− ¿Sobre…?-tanteó

−Me aceptaron en la universidad de Medicina−

− ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades amor!-me abrazo quise devolvérselo pero no pude.

− ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? –pregunte con dolor.

Ella guardo silencio.

−Lo sé, varios metros de distancia−dijo suavemente

−No quiero alejarme de ti−

−Yo tampoco, pero es tu sueño y no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por mi−dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano tiernamente.

−Yo quiero estar contigo, las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Yo te quiero−le dije abrazándola.

Sentí que no me devolvía el abrazo y supe que algo iba mal.

−Creo que es hora que sepas algo, tú me amas−me dijo Bella, sus ojos estaban lagrimeando, antes de que mis manos le limpiaran sus lagrimas ella me empujo.

−Pero yo no.

Me dijo ella sin chistar, en ese momento todo dio un giro en mi vida…

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Se que me odiaran, por tardarme tanto en actualizar y por este final, pero bueno tenia que haber emoción en el final jsksjs, ¡<strong>Hay secuela! <strong>

**La cual subiere dentro de unas semanas cuando tenga ya escrito al menos dos capítulos ._.**

****Antes quiero darle mis agradecimientos a todos los que estuvieron al tanto de las actualizaciones de la historia, por los que dejaron Reviews con sus comentarios, por los favoritos, alertas, concejos por todo. No quiero olvidarme de alguna persona por eso agradezco a TODOS, muchas gracias por su atención, espero y sigan la continuación de la historia, ¡Estoy tan ansiosa!

**Saludos a todos :D. Nos vemos pronto...¿Reviews?**


	13. Los ¿Sabias qué? de viceversa

**Los "¿Sabias qué...?" de viceversa.**

1−En realidad la historia se iba a llamar "otro punto de vista"

2−La idea nació después de ver "It's a Boy/Girl Thing"

3−Las abuelitas no iban a ser parte de la idea de esta historia, pero en ese tiempo mi abuelita vino de visita y con sus historias, anécdotas y opiniones acerca de la vida me hizo pensar, "Las abuelas malas o buenas, divertidas o serias son una parte importante, ellas tienen un punto de vista muy diferente", y meterlas en esta historia fue mi forma de agradecerles por su sabiduría.

4−El carácter y "búsqueda de la perfección para su hija" de Renee fue inspirado en la madre de una amiga, esa señora siempre quería que mi amiga sacara diez, pura perfección y fue fácil describirla gracias a mi amiga.

5−Fue realmente fácil ser hacer sarcástica a Bella, mi familia dice que soy muy sarcástica,_ ajam, claro._

6−(Capitulo 4) Cuando Bella mira la fotografía de su abuela con la de Edward nació cuando limpiando mis cajones encontré varias fotografías de una persona muy especial que yo se que está en el cielo, escribir esa parte aunque cortito tuvo mucho significado.

7−Oh, el carácter de Charlie, fue una combinación extraña con la de Renee, el carácter y todo Charlie le pertenece a mi padre, ellos son la misma persona, amo a mi padre :D

8−Todo lo de Alice le pertenece a una de mi amiga: J.C.G, amo a esa mensa...

9−Buf, Edward, claro, ¿Quién no ha tenido un amigo tan pedante y molesto que se cree la gran cosa? Yo sí, y odiaba que mis amigas dijeran que él y yo, pues ustedes saben, era molesto e incomodo.

10−Y Jasper, aunque no lo crean yo siempre he sido y seré la más lógica y cuerda de mi grupo de amigos, he sido Psicóloga, abogada, paño de lagrimas, altavoz y de todo un poco, soy bastante disque "madura" según ellos.

11−La idea del divorcio fue después de escuchar a mis padres pelear, eso me puso triste ellos no se divorciaron pero eso no me impidió tomarlo y llegarlo más lejos, tanto que en la secuela tiene un punto crucial.

12−Los últimos cuatro capítulos lo escribí en dos días, estaba muy inspirada.

13−El final fue agridulce pero llenos de sorpresa, tenía pensado que Bella se iba a quedar embarazada pero no lo sentí propio de la historia, al final hice que se separaran y deje a Bella como la mala, tonta, bla bla aunque solo quisiera lo mejor para Edward.

14−Odio las relaciones a distancia, creo que lo deje claro.

Bien, no fueron los mejores datos pero quería que los conocieran, así terminare mis historias. Gracias a los que leen la secuela y lo agregan en favoritos y también por los que leen mis otras historias. Saludos.


End file.
